A Place Called Home
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Fed up with living on top of one another, Gin Ichimaru packs up his family and moves to a perfect house, little does he know...the house is harboring a dark secret.AU LEMONS in later chapters GinXRukia w/ children.
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony:** IDK where this story-kick has come from but I remember sitting around bored ignoring something Awesome was chewing me out for and presto-chango this story! Please Enjoy!

* * *

A Place Called Home

Gin Ichimaru shut the door to his tiny house with an aggravated sigh. He had a long day at work, and there where times when Gin really hated to be a lawyer. Sure the money was great, but the job itself was draining. He loosened his tie and sit his briefcase next to the door, he smiled happily when he heard his family ranting.

"Get away from me you little hob knocker!" He heard his eldest child holler, Kiyomi was Gin's only daughter and the oldest of the three Ichimaru children. She 16 going on 17 and every bit of rebellious teenager. Sharp and outspoken, Kiyomi mainly didn't crap from anyone. She was the proverbial tough girl who wasn't afraid of anyone or anything…except maybe boys her age…and zits….and anything else a teenager might fear. Kiyomi was the spinning image of Gin's wife, Rukia. They acted the same too. She was small like her mother with raven hair and large expressive blue eyes.

"But listen Kiyomi," Gin heard his son beg, Fumihiko was the second born and the middle child of the three. Young Fumihiko was like a miniature version of Gin himself, he wore his silver hair short and kept his red eyes narrowed into tiny slits. The only difference between Gin and Fumihiko was that Fumihiko wore rounded glasses and had a set of braces. Fumihiko was only 10 years of age and already had read over a couple hundred thousand books in his short lifetime. Fumihiko, unfortunately, was a bit of nerd. He spent most of his time reading, and when he wasn't reading he was bringing in samples of dirt and plants from outside trying to analyze them much to his mother's chagrin. Yes, Fumihiko was very into science and thoroughly enjoyed cataloging and examining the things he found in the park.

"Fumihiko," Kiyomi said angrily, "if you don't get away from me, I'll give you a wedgie so bad you won't have to look down to see it!"

"I'm telling mom!"

Gin was about to intervene in his children's argument when his youngest son crawled up to him. Jiro was only two years old and the youngest of the thee. He was much too young to figure out who he look liked more, but he had Gin's silver hair and Rukia's blue eyes. Like most little tykes, Jiro loved to get into things and crawled around wherever his legs would take him.

"Up," The toddler laughed reaching up to his father, Gin scooped up Jiro and set about searching for his wife. To whom, was in the kitchen going over paperwork while simultaneously cooking dinner. Rukia Kuchiki, or Rukia Ichimaru as her marital name would suggest, had been Gin's wife for nearly 17 years.

The two fell in love in law school and hadn't been separated since. Rukia was a paralegal doting mother, and beautiful wife. Gin wondered often how he got so lucky.

"Hi honey," She said kissing Gin tenderly, Jiro was wriggling about in his arms wanting to go to his mother.

"How was your day?" Rukia said taking Jiro from him and tickling the toddler.

"Awful," Gin said sitting down at the kitchen table, just then Fumihiko ran into the kitchen with his underwear up to his chin.

"Mom! Kiyomi gave me a wedgie!" The young silver-haired cried.

"Kiyomi! Stop bullying your brother!" Gin hollered, he was very frustrated and didn't need his children's annoying squabbles causing him a headache. He then turned his attention to Rukia who was busy giving Jiro a strawberry to chew on.

"Have you found any yet?" He asked his wife, Rukia shook her head.

For some time now the couple had been looking for a new home, somewhere out of the city, and hopefully somewhere bigger so that way they wouldn't be on top of one another like they where now.

"No, not yet." Rukia informed her husband, Gin rubbed his temples. After his little outburst with Kiyomi things had quieted down. Good, Gin needed peace and quiet. This house was too small to have children running around screwing with one another. Gin thought that Kiyomi and Fumihiko where mature enough not to screw with each other, but apparently he thought wrong once Kiyomi stormed into the kitchen.

"But he's an annoying little pest who keeps bugging me about some stupid flower he found!" Kiyomi yelled at her father while pointing to her accosted younger sibling. Gin looked at her with uncaring eyes.

"Is it too much to try to ignore him?" He asked his daughter, Kiyomi rolled her eyes and flipping her raven bangs from her face.

"I tried but his voice is like a buzzing sound that won't go away!"

Gin shook his head, he really didn't have the energy to fight tonight.

"Flower?" Rukia said looking down at her son, "you didn't bring it into the house, did you?"

Fumihiko looked down at his feet, "No." He lied through his teeth. Rukia quirked an eyebrow, she could always tell when one of her children lied because they always looked down.

"You're grounded Fumihiko." Rukia told her son,

"Why? For harvesting a flower?" Fumihiko said in disbelief,

"No, for lying. And I've already told you don't bring wild plants into the house."

Kiyomi snickered and Rukia looked to her eldest child.

"You're grounded too, Kiyomi." Rukia said seriously,

"For what?"

"Firstly for bullying your brother, and then mocking him when he got grounded."

Both the children stomped from the kitchen grumbling under their breaths. Gin smiled up at his wife.

"And in one foul swoop you've managed to stop my headache." He teased, Rukia kissed her husband on the forehead,

"I'm supermom, remember?"

Gin chuckled, that was an accurate description. Originally, Gin wanted Rukia to be a stay-at-home mom, but the younger Kuchiki wouldn't have it. She wanted to work and assured Gin she could handle the responsibility of being both a parent and a paralegal. And she proved she could handle it.

Time and time again.

Rukia left to the kitchen to check on her two other little headaches leaving Gin with Jiro. The little toddler crawled up to his father.

"I made stinky." Jiro laughed, Gin's face contorted in horror.

"Rukia! Your son needs you!"

* * *

**Lemony:** And there's chapter one just getting to know the family. Now time for FunFacts, Kiyomi means 'Pure Beauty' , Fumihiko means 'Well-read man' (I just thought the name fit) and Jiro means 'Second Son' (again, the name just fit)…REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony:** Ok, chapter two. I'm very tired and idk why, I just know sleep doesn't come easy for me. It must be all the StarBucks (cazzybaby don't say a word, lol).

* * *

It seemed as if after dinner was when the house was the quietist. Everyone was full therefore sluggish, therefore sleepy. Rukia lifted her children's groundance once they both agreed to make peace. Yes, the tiny house was so quiet Gin thought for a moment his whole family had dropped dead.

Now it was the evening and the hectic afternoon had long sense died away. Kiyomi was locked in her room of course, chatting away on her cellphone. Fumihiko was sitting in his room up to his knees in new books he had gotten from the library. And little Jiro was in the living room with his mother happily laughing at some children's show.

Gin had been sitting in the living next to Rukia on his laptop searching desperately for a new home. He couldn't take living in such cramped conditions anymore and he was positive his family would agree. But trying to move a whole family was difficult, there was the little matter of getting the kids back and forth to school. Then there was the commute to work everyday. More importantly there was a toddler to consider! Being a lawyer, money was issue. Gin had cash for days but he didn't believe in spoiling his children and neither did Rukia. Jiro was wriggling along to something on the TV once Gin looked up, Rukia was giggling at the excited tyke.

"Da-da!" Jiro exclaimed, "Ma-ma!"

Rukia's heart swelled with joy just watching her child. In the early stages of her adult life, Rukia honestly considered not having children. But then she met Gin and fell love and got married.

Then got knocked-up.

It seemed like after Rukia gave birth to Kiyomi she happily accepted the duty as a mother. Blame it on the hormones. After one came another, and then the last who was excitedly crawling about the living room.

"Look at this place," Gin said to his wife, Rukia leaned over to see the screen. The house portrayed was rather large, almost like a mansion.

"Its huge," Rukia said with furrowed eyebrows, Gin nodded.

"That's what I like most about it. We could fit this house, into this one." Gin said glancing around.

"Hmm…it looks nice. I wouldn't mind living in it." Rukia said smiling up him, Gin returned her grin.

"Alright, so then I guess its settled. I call the real estate agent first thing in the morning."

Rukia agreed but then got frantic!

"Where's Jiro?" She cried, they couldn't take their eyes off that kid for two seconds without him getting into something! Gin and Rukia shot off the couch in search for the child. Lo and behold, Jiro was hiding…in the oven!

"Now how did you get in there?" Gin said gingerly taking his child from the stove, Jiro always had a weird ability to get into the strangest places. The horrible thing was, Gin and Rukia had no idea how he did it. Jiro laughed at his father's blank expression.

"Ok, time for bed." Rukia said taking Jiro from Gin and marching him upstairs.

Gin sighed.

He's children where going to be the death of him! Gin rubbed his temples, if it wasn't one thing it was another. He made his way upstairs, he needed to talk to his older children.

Kiyomi somehow was just like her mother when it came to multi-tasking. She was a born prodigy. She was on the phone, on the computer, and doing her nails all in one!

Like mother like daughter.

"Oh my god…no way! Shut up!" Kiyomi said into phone, "Shut up! He did not! Oh please, Riichiro has a crush on me? Really? OMG he's so cute! I would love to have him as a boyfriend."

Upon hearing that, Gin burst into the room.

"Boyfriend?" He said with a quirked eyebrow,

"Gotta go, dad just walked in the room." Kiyomi said into the receiver and then hung up. Gin folded his arms, he wanted an explanation.

"What's this I hear about a boyfriend?" Gin asked his daughter, Kiyomi couldn't help but smile.

"Well, there's this guy who kinda likes me and…

"And?"

"I was gonna ask can I go on a date?" Kiyomi said with her eyes hopefully,

"Absolutely not." Gin told his daughter, Kiyomi visibly deflated.

"Daddy, why?" She whined,

"Because I said so."

Oh, a parents ace in the hole! There was no arguing with 'because I said so'. But Kiyomi was a clever 16 year old.

"_I'll just ask mom,"_ She thought with a smirk, Gin noted her expression.

"Don't even think about asking your mother."

"_Dammit!" _

"Anyways I came to talk to you about something very important," Gin began, Kiyomi looked up at him with curious eyes.

"How do you feel about us moving?" Gin finished, Kiyomi jumped and kissed her father on both cheeks.

"IT'S ABOUT FRIGGIN TIME!" She sang jumping on her bed, Gin expected to Kiyomi to pout about having to move, but he was mistake. Kiyomi was elated, she would no longer have to worry about her father listening in on her conversation. Maybe when she got her new room she'd have a lock on her door, or even no door at all but a secret entrance that only she knew about! Kiyomi danced around her room in ducky pajamas very pleased with news. Gin had long sense left and took two steps down the hall to his sons room.

The silver-haired man peeked his head inside to see his young son snoring with his glasses askew and his face buried in his latest book. Gin skimmed the title, 'The Properties of Photosynthesis' Gin shrugged leave it to his son to read something difficult. He flipped through the pages, the only pictures that could be seen where scientific diagrams. He sighed once he heard his Fumihiko's light snoring. This wasn't the first time he had fallen asleep reading and it wouldn't be the last. Gin gingerly removed his glass and sat them on his bedside table. He closed the book and sat it on Fumihiko's desk that was littered with small plants and notes with his microscope sitting in the corner. Gin decided he would talk with him tomorrow.

For now, he would let the future Noble Prize winner sleep.

Taking two more steps down the hall, he came across the nursery. He stood in the doorway with a genuine smile on his face. He watched Rukia tenderly tuck a yawning Jiro into his crib and kiss him on the forehead. Although his family drove him insane, he loved them all dearly.

Gin remembered when Rukia first told him she was pregnant. Gin nearly fainted. He was shocked and happy and worried and some many other emotions that would take a day to describe. Then when she gave birth to Kiyomi, Gin felt like superman! And this was a feeling he felt to more times once the nausea of watching child birth was passed. It was moments like this that made a parent being worthwhile.

"Shh…he's sleeping." Rukia whispered to her husband, who hadn't made a sound, pointing to Jiro's crib.

"I can see that." Gin whispered mocking his wife slightly, Rukia playfully elbowed him in ribs.

Upon closing the door the couple took three steps down the hall to their bedroom.

"Did you tell the kids about the move?" Rukia asked climbing into bed, she was rather concerned about how her kids may respond to being uprooted. If they didn't like the idea Rukia was not about to push her children into it.

"Kiyomi was happy, and Fumihiko was already asleep when I went to his room, and Jiro I'm sure wont care either way." Gin said also getting into bed.

"Ah, so ok, that's two outa three." Rukia rolling over, Gin nodded.

"So its settled, we're moving."

* * *

**Lemony:** And there off! Gin's kids are psycho! But what do you expect when the come out of my imagination? Anyways still tired, and anyways REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemony:** Ok someone asked me a very interesting question today.

**Awesome:** What was it?

**Lemony:** it was 'hey Lemony, if you could describe the guy you want in three words what would they be?'

**Wicked:** And who, pray tell, was the idiot who asked you that question?

**Lemony:** Nin-Ni Chan.

**Awesome&Wicked:** *rolls eyes*

* * *

It seemed as if the move didn't take much time at all. Gin had purposely told his kids they get to see the house when they moved. Fumihiko and Kiyomi where on pins and needles. Rukia had told them the house was beautiful and they where going to love it. The day of the move, the family had been completely packed and ready. The couple was grateful to be moving during the summer while the children where out of school, it made things less difficult. On the drive to their new home, Kiyomi had been listened to her music player and Fumihiko had his nose in yet another book almost as if they had forgot about the new house all together.

Children and their short attention spans.

While on the drive Fumihiko glanced up from his book and immediately pressed his face to window.

"Look at the size of this house!" He exclaimed, Gin smirked in front seat. Kiyomi pulled her head from her head and her eyes went wide at the sight.

"Its huge!" She added, Rukia also smiled,

"Housa!" Jiro laughed,

Once Rukia pulled into the curving drive way, Kiyomi and Fumihiko unlatched their seat belts and bolted from the car. Fumihiko ran around the spacious law looking at all the trees and shrubs that inhabited the front yard. Kiyomi was busy eyeing the three story brick structure with amazement. This place was gargantuan, it wasn't a mansion, it was a mini-castle!

"Holy crap!" The family heard Fumihiko yell from the back yard,

Rukia looked to her husband with a smirk.

"He found it." She laughed, Gin shrugged and made his way to the back yard. Young Fumihiko stood frozen as his pupils dilated. The back yard had a pond and was covered with plants and trees! It was almost forest-like with a greenhouse attached to the home so even in the dreaded winter the young silver-haired could harvest plants!

Fumihiko nearly had a stroke.

He would have a field day collecting plants from this huge space. The pond was crystal blue and little rocks surrounded it. All Fumihiko could do was wonder what type of organisms where waiting to be discovered! Gin approached his stunned son, Fumihiko looked as if the gates of heaven had opened up to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, Fumihiko looked up at his father practically on the verge of tears.

"I love you daddy," He whispered happily,

"And that's not the best part." Gin chuckled, Fumihiko's red eyes got wider (if that where even possible)

"There's more?"

Meanwhile Rukia had unlocked the door and let Kiyomi explore the humongous house. She looked on in awe at the main foyer, it was big with all wood floors and dome-shaped roof. This was place was beautiful. Rukia began to ascend up the stairs when she turned to her speechless daughter. If a new house was they needed to shut Kiyomi up they would have moved a long time ago.

"Kiyomi? Don't you wanna see your room?" Rukia asked with mirth in her voice, Kiyomi's mouth moved but no words came out. Jiro bounced happily in his mother's arms.

"Room! Room!" He gurgled, Kiyomi's legs felt like mush once she began to ascend up the spiral staircase. Kiyomi followed her mother down a very long hallway until the came across a normal looking white door. Kiyomi looked at the silver door knob then looked at her mother who was smiling broadly.

"Go on," Rukia told her daughter, "Open it."

Kiyomi's hand shook as she turned the knob and opened the door, Kiyomi went into a conniption fit!

"Ahhhhhh!" The younger woman screamed once she got an eyeful of the room. the room itself was huge, she could fit three of her old bedrooms into this room! Kiyomi ran around the empty space, her feet sliding across the wood floor. Then she remembered something, she looked at the door and saw a beautiful lock! Kiyomi nearly fainted!

She had lock on her door! Now she had some privacy!

Thank you Jesus!

Kiyomi felt a tear come to her eye…it was all just…too beautiful.

"Omi happy!" Jiro laughed, Kiyomi ran up and kissed her baby brother on the cheek,

"Kiyomi very happy!" She told the toddler, just then the group heard Fumihiko scream and then a thud. Rukia bolted down the stairs and into the foyer, down another hallway she thought she heard the sound come from.

Surely enough, she came across her husband carrying his son bridal-style.

"He saw the library, dear." Gin told his wife, yes Gin had showed Fumihiko the library. The silver-haired boy looked at shelves upon shelves of books left behind by the previous owner of the house and he just lost it. A few shelves where empty but he would stock them with his heart. Fumihiko was unconscious with a smile on his face, he really liked the new house.

"Fumi sleepy!" Jiro giggled at his unconscious older brother, just then a mover walked in the door hauling some boxes. Gin had laid his son inside the car until the got his bed setup, Rukia had been tending to the nursery with Jiro by her side exploring the new space. Kiyomi went outside, her flip-flops flopping as she walked through the grass. She looked at the pond in the backyard and smirked.

"_Fumihiko's gonna be busy,"_ She thought with a chuckle, her eyes glided across the huge yard until the landed on something that really caught her attention.

"_Who is that bronze god?"_ She mind asked, Kiyomi's blue eyes stayed locked an a mysterious persons tending to some plants in their yard. He was very handsome…and very shirtless! Kiyomi felt a hot blush creep across her face, whoever he was, he was a hunka-hunka piece of man candy! He was busily tending to plants near the pond when he looked over his shoulder and noticed Kiyomi just standing there. He smiled and began to approach to the blushing girl his T-shirt swaying in the back pocket of his shorts.

"_Oh my god he's coming over here…"_ Her brain thought worriedly, as he approached Kiyomi got a good look at him.

God he was beautiful.

The tall, tan-skinned boy made his way towards Kiyomi his body glistening in the sunlight reflecting off his rippling muscles. Kiyomi felt her mouth go dry.

"_Football players aren't even that fit!"_ She thought, but before she could think to make a run it, he was already standing in front of her with his hand outstretched.

"Hi," He said smiling at the raven-hair.

"_Say hi back damn you!"_ Her mind screamed, her mouth moved yet no words came out. Kiyomi was too focused on his smile, perfectly straight white teeth!

"Um…um…" Was all she managed to get out, her eyes where focused on his shiny, wavy black hair that was pulled back into a tight pony tail that cascaded down his back. The mysterious boy looked Kiyomi up and down with striking green/brown eyes.

"Hi!" Kiyomi finally managed to say, well say might the wrong word, she actually screamed at him. "I-I'm Kiyomi," She said finally getting her voice and taking his hand.

"Hi Kiyomi," The boy said grasping her hand, "I'm Tora, pleased to meet you."

"_Tora, the name of my future husband!"_ Her mind sang, Kiyomi realized she was still holding his hand and quickly let go.

"So um…what are doing?" Kiyomi asked the handsome boy, Tora smiled.

"Just making sure the plants aren't getting out of hand…wait, you just moved in with the new family, huh?" Tora said,

"Yeah, my mom, dad and two brothers." Kiyomi explained sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. Tora nodded.

"Well, I'm the caretaker to this house." Tora explained, "My family has been caretakers to this place for centuries."

"Oh, that's why you where missing with plants."

"Yeah, I tend to the plants, shovel snow, and if anything is broken I fix it."

Kiyomi listened, licking her lips. Tora's voice was very deep and masculent, the voice of a real man! Just when she heard he would fix anything she hatched a plan to have her cellphone go flying 'accidently' through her window so she could have an excuse to have the demi-God of love come into her bedroom.

"How old are you?" Kiyomi asked quirking an eyebrow,

"Seventeen." Tora answered, Kiyomi thought she would faint in his arms. He was her age, which meant she had a chance!

"Well, I gotta get going. Nice meeting you Kiyomi," With that Tora smiled and left the backyard, Kiyomi watched him go with longing eyes. Tora was better looking then all of the guys at her school. She wondered what he was like, he was obviously very polite. Kiyomi didn't even hear her mother approach her.

"I see you meet the caretaker." She chuckled at her daughter, Kiyomi's blush got ten times hotter.

"Yes I did," Was all Kiyomi could say,

"Yes, Tora is very polite," Rukia said to Kiyomi

"Yes, he is."

Kiyomi was still staring longing at the road. Rukia recognized that stare anywhere…her daughter had the hots for the caretaker! Not that she minded, Tora was very well-rounded young man. Rukia was more worried about how Gin would react to the attraction.

Oh well.

All in due time, right now she had other things to be doing then trying to control her daughter's hormones (that was Gin's job anyway). Rukia left her daughter standing there, a complete puddle of teenage desire. She had dinner to prepare in her new kitchen which was decked out with granite counters and tone of counter space.

The first night in their new home was a peaceful one.

* * *

**Lemony:** Ok, time to answer that question. I like guys with the Three S's, sweet, sincere, and sensitive.

**Wicked:** I like em' tall, dark, and evil.

**Awesome:** I take mine rough, tough, and dangerous.

**Lemony:** And there's your answer, Nin-Ni Chan…REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemony:** I am very bored, I'm not tired though and that would be a first. So here we have chappy numero 4!

* * *

A week after the family was completely settled the family began to adjust to life in their new house. Kiyomi stayed locked her room…literally. Fumihiko was always outside, or in the greenhouse, or in the library. And little Jiro was everywhere he wasn't suppose to be. It seemed as if the family's petty troubles where over, Fumihiko and Kiyomi where no longer arguing sense they were always busy doing something else. Gin was elated at the silence of the huge house. Rukia spent most her time either in the kitchen, the nursery or in her own private office on the second floor. Gin mostly spent his time in the living room his own office.

Gin was running around getting stuff done without having to worry about his children grating on his nerves, he finished whole cases in one day and all it took was a new house!

Now it was early Monday morning and Mr. and Mrs. Ichimaru where getting ready yet another day of suing people. It was summer vacation so neither of them worried about waking up the offspring for school. Gin straightened his tie in the mirror, he looked good and ready to take someone for all they where worth. Rukia also looked very professional and like a woman in charge! Gin looked over at his changing wife and grinned.

It had been a while sense had the pleasure of her screaming beneath him. Because their old house was so small Rukia always had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep the children from hearing what they where doing. But now, their house was huge and the children where sleeping…

Gin wanted to see if the house had an echo…

He snuck up behind his wife and snagged her around the waist pulling her into a kiss. Rukia was, at first shocked, but then she melted into Gin's embrace. Her husband was so damn sexy. Rukia barely finished buttoning up her blouse by the time Gin had gotten most of the buttons undone. The couple stumbled over to their bed with their lips still pressed together. Gin took a moment and looked over his shoulder to the doorway, no child in sight.

The coast was clear for a morning quickie!

Gin's hands sliding up Rukia's dress skirt while she slipped his suit jacket off his shoulders and pulled on his tie gaining a groan from he sliver-haired man. Gin undid his belt and undid his fly. He desperately needed this, it was better than Starbucks (**Lemony**: lol!) Gin snatched Rukia's panties from her body leaving her totally exposed to her needing husband. Rukia grasped Gin's aching length thru his pants, the silver-haired man hissed at the contact. Rukia slowly guided her husband into her moist sleeve. They both froze at the unionization. Gin bit his lip and stared down at his flush-faced wife. Gin gave one good hard thrust into his wife and he was rewarded with a moan. Rukia quickly clasped a hand over her mouth. Gin smirked,

"Rukia, the kids can't hear you…" Gin purred, Rukia slowly removed her hand.

"Sorry, force of habit."

Gin didn't give Rukia time to adjust, he began pounding into her for all he was worth. This was why they had been married for so long, because they actually loved each other enough to fuck each others brains out before work.

Better than a cup of coffee, wouldn't you agree?

Rukia was muttering incoherently as her husbands frenzied plowing began to take hold of her, squeezing every moan out her it could. Gin but his lower lip determined to finish as quickly as possible but still give Rukia satisfaction.

Both of them where on the verge of climaxing when…

"Mom, Dad I found a….AHHHHHHH!" Poor Fumihiko had just walked in on his parents fucking!

Can you say scarred for life?

Gin jumped off Rukia and they both tried to make themselves look presentable but it was already too late. Fumihiko got an eyeful of his father humping his mom!

Fumihiko took off down the hallway back to his room, screaming "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! My eyes! My eyes! I'm blind! I'm blind!"

Rukia and Gin heard his door slam and the looked at one another totally embarrassed. Just then they heard Jiro crying, Fumihiko's yelling had woken him.

"I'll get Jiro, you get Fumihiko." Rukia said pulling her skirt down and leaving the bedroom.

Gin shook his head, he was so close! If Fumihiko wasn't his son Gin would have throttled him. But it was his own fault, he wanted a quickie and left the door wide open. Gin made his way to Fumihiko's room. The silver-haired man didn't bother knocking, he just walked right in.

Fumihiko was in his bathroom washing his eyes out, as if watching his parents fucking was a stain that was on his cornea! Gin stood in doorway and looked down at his frantic boy.

"Fumihiko, its time we had a man to man talk…"

Later that morning Rukia kissed each of her children goodbye and as did Gin. Fumihiko, however, really didn't want to be kissed (he had no idea where his parents mouths had been, and didn't wanna know!). The young silver-haired boy set about to collect plant samples in the backyard, maybe a little scientific research would take his mind off…other matters. Rukia informed Kiyomi that Tora would be coming over today to do some work, Kiyomi turned a furious shade of red. Before Gin left he noted the dreamy look in Kiyomi's eyes.

"The boy stays outside." He said shutting the door and completely bursting his daughter's bubble. Kiyomi frowned, her dad was always trying to ruin her flow! Jiro was sitting at his sister's side examining his older brother with curious little blue eyes.

"Fumi red!" He giggled, yes, Fumihiko was a furious shade of crimson. The blush hadn't worn off from early.

"Come on squirt." Kiyomi said scooping up her brother and taking him into the kitchen for breakfast. Fumihiko made his way to the backyard, he would do anything to take his mind off this morning's events!

After a rather boring morning, Kiyomi put Jiro down for a nap. The only place that kid couldn't escape was his crib and Kiyomi was thankful for it. She would have gone insane trying to chase Jiro around the house all day. She was lounging in the living room watching music videos in her pajamas when she heard a knock at the door. She lazily went to answer, she nearly had a heart attack when she saw Tora standing their in all his handsome glory.

And here she was, clad in ducky pajamas.

She had completely forgot he was suppose to be coming! Had she remembered she would have stolen one her mother's nighties.

Kiyomi wanted to crawl under a rock once she heard Tora chuckle.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked sincerely, Kiyomi's mind was going a million miles an hour.

"_Act tired!"_ Her brain suggested, Kiyomi let out a fake yawn and an exaggerated stretch.

"Yeah, but it's ok." She lied coolly, Tora nodded.

"Well, your mom let me know she needed a fence built to keep your brother away from the pond." Tora explained, Kiyomi nodded not really listening, she was looking at Tora's wonderful ink black hair flowing down his back.

"Ok," She said absent mindedly, Tora smiled.

"Alright, I just wanted to let you know I was here." With that, Tora made his way to the backyard leaving Kiyomi standing in the door way feeling like an idiot. Kiyomi retreated to her room and locked the door behind her. She looked out her window, she had perfect view of the backyard and Tora who hauling wood into a pile. She thought about her father's words.

"_The boy stays outside."_ Her mind repeated, she smirked.

"Well if the boy has to stay outside, I'll just have to join him. Dad didn't say anything about me going outside anyway." Kiyomi said to herself, she laughed at how sly she was.

She was certainly Gin's daughter.

But she certainly wouldn't go outside dressed in her pajamas, oh no, she had something else in mind…

Meanwhile outside Fumihiko was busily collecting plants and putting them into a shoebox while Tora hammered nails into the planks of wood setting up the frame work for the fence. Now the pond would be totally separated from the rest of the house by a square barrier. Fumihiko and Tora didn't say a word but 'hello' to each other because once Fumihiko got started digging up roots there was no stopping him. There where times where Rukia would have to drag him by his shirt back inside. But now his mother was working and he had all day to collect samples.

Tora whipped beads of sweat from his forehead, he continued about hammering away at nails until he heard someone coming. He looked up and had this been a cartoon his jaw would have hit the floor. Tora's brown eyes went impossibly wide at the sight before him

Kiyomi…clad in an itty-bitty pink bikini and jean mini shorts!

Tora felt his heart quicken as Kiyomi made her way into the backyard. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses and sucking contently on a popsicle. Tora's mouth went as dry as sandlewood.

"Hi," Kiyomi purred letting her tongue roll over the tip of the popsicle, Tora wasn't sure how to respond as he watched Kiyomi glide across the yard her flip-flops flopping and seat herself in a lawn chair.

"Mind if I watch?" She hummed taking the popsicle back into her mouth, Tora unconsciously shook his head no. He tried to go back to work but the sound of Kiyomi sucking on that damn popsicle reaching his ears was VERY distracting. Tora accidently hammered his finger instead of nail. He gritted his teeth once his thumb went to throbbing spasms of pain, Kiyomi noticed this and decided to use this to her advantage.

Kiyomi swaggered leisurely up to the dark-skinned boy. Tora's eyes went wide as he watched her approach, his whole body was shaking.

"Ooh, flesh wound…" Kiyomi said taking the digit into her mouth an suckling it until the throbbing subsided.

Tora nearly came in his pants. Kiyomi then heard a car approaching,

"_Shit! Mom's home early!"_ Her mind hollered, leave it to a parent to ruin a perfect moment! Just as Tora was about throw Kiyomi into the grass and have a make-out session he heard a car door slam. Fumihiko looked over at the stunned pair and rolled his red eyes.

Apparently love was in the air.

"_Gross,"_ He thought,

Kiyomi made a break for it, sprinting into the house hoping her mom wouldn't see her dressed like a total slut. Too bad, because she did. Rukia shook her head as she watched her daughter run up the stairs. The elder woman looked out the kitchen window to see a blank expression across Tora's face. Rukia smirked, Kiyomi was a chip off the ol' teasing block!

~Later that Night~

After a rousing day the family retired. It was very late, half passed midnight once everyone was tucked away in their beds snoring. All but one, little Jiro in fact. The rambunctious tot found a way to escape his crib, now he was crawling around the upper stories of the house. Jiro was crawling about in his footy pajamas looking at every piece of furniture in sight, until he came across the stairs. Jiro wobbled to his feet and held onto the banister for balance. He made his way down the spiral staircase backwards climbing down each stair. Once he reached the bottom Jiro continued to crawl about not fearing the dark spaces or creaking sounds. He was exploring! The one thing he couldn't do during the day because his mom kept a close eye on him. Jiro crawled his way into the kitchen. The toddler was on all fours staring into the dark space, the only light that could be seen was the moonlight. Jiro thought he saw someone standing by the fridge. The shadowy figure shifted slightly eyeing the child.

"Da-da!" The toddler laughed,

Oh, little Jiro really didn't know the kind of danger he was in!

* * *

**Lemony:** Dun Dun Duhh! Uh-oh, Jiro's gotten him into something now! BTW Nin-Ni asked for another three words and here they are, Scorpio (yes, the star sign), Sexy, and Smooth so my dream boy has Six S's instead of three… REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemony:** Awww, don't feel bad cazzybaby, my two best friends are Sagittarius but…I'M A CAPRICORN! YAY GOATS!

* * *

The shadowy figure swayed in the darkness with moments like a snake. Utter silence filled the kitchen as small water droplets leaked from the water basin. Little Jiro stayed on all-fours looking up at the figure across the kitchen. It swayed like a snake getting ready to strike down its prey, a shallow breathing floated through the air.

"Child…" The figure hissed, Jiro's little blue went wide in fear and for the first time in his young life he found he couldn't move. "Child…" The figure repeated with a strangled hiss as if it was struggling to speak. The shadow rocked from side to side as it began to descend on the frightened child then…

Rukia had turned over and snuggled against her husband. She was sleeping peacefully until she heard a bone-chilling scream. Rukia awoke with a start and looked around the dark bedroom, it was then she heard Jiro crying. This wasn't a normal scream, it was painful agonizing cry. It sounded exactly like when Jiro went in for his shots and screamed bloody murder. No, this wasn't a normal cry at all, one of her children was in pain!

And judging by how loud he was screaming he sounded as if he was on the brink of death!

Rukia shot off bed, down the hall, and into the nursery. She reached her hands into the nursery feeling frantically for her child, only to have the sinking realization he wasn't in the crib. Rukia's heart was racing!

Where the hell had Jiro gone!

The elder woman heard another suffering wailing echo through the house, Rukia ran like an Olympic sprinter to the lower levels of the house. She was getting more and more worried once more ear priecing cries echoed. She slid to stop once she heard her child in great pain coming from the kitchen. Clicking on the light Rukia's eyes darted around the room searching for desperately for her son. It was then that she heard a soft cry come from on top of the fridgerator. Jiro was sitting on top the fridge crying his eyes out, Rukia stood on her tippy-toes and retrieved her got her son down. Once he was safe in her arms Ruakia kissed him frantically.

Jiro had scared the hell out her.

"Jiro, what's gotten into you?" She said inspecting her youngest son for any injuries, no, Jiro seemed fine granted he was a little cold. Jiro was whimpering softly in his mothers arms holding onto her like she was going to leave him.

"Bad man." Jiro sniffled whipping tears from his eyes, Rukia arched an eyebrow.

Bad man? Just what the hell did Jiro see?

At that moment Gin came downstairs to see what was happening, he looked to Jiro whose baby blue eyes where clouded with tears. Jiro rarely cried, he only cried when he was cranky really which was hardly ever. But Gin could see fear and pain across son's face.

Something had hurt Jiro.

And Gin was gonna find out what.

No one was going to hurt ANY of his kids as long as he was breathing!

The silver-haired man tightened the belt on his robe and began to inspect the house. Every room was empty and spotless.

Had there been an intruder?

No it couldn't have been, Gin had set the alarms himself.

Meanwhile in he kitchen Jiro was still whimpering quietly. Rukia was patting her son's back trying to calm him. He kept repeating 'bad man'. Rukia didn't know what that meant, had Jiro seen an intruder, or was it the two year old Boogie man? Gin returned to the kitchen and explained to Rukia that he hadn't found anything, she looked at her husband skeptically.

"Bad man," Jiro said to his father, Gin looked down at his sniffling son.

"What did he look like Jiro?" The silver-haired man asked the silver-haired toddler,

"Big meanie!" Jiro exclaimed, Gin rolled his eyes. 'big meanie' was not an accurate description. Perhaps a shadow scared him.

"Ok, back to bed Jiro." Rukia said cradling her son, Jiro's eyes went wide and he furiously shook his head.

"Sleep with you." Jiro said, Rukia and Gin looked at one another. Jiro was a toddler who wasn't easily frightened, but whatever he saw had him wanting to stay with his parents.

It must've been frightening.

"Sleep with you! Sleep with you! Sleep with you! I scared!" Jiro began to cry and again and Rukia shushed him patting his back. Jiro quieted down with his mother's comfort,

"I wonder what he could have seen," Rukia asked her husband,

"Probably just got scared from being in the dark, come on lets go back to bed its late and I have to get early tomorrow." Gin replied with a yawn.

With that, the group began to ascend up the staircase, Jiro was latched onto his mother like a leech the entire time.

Jiro may have been young but he certainly wasn't stupid! He had seen something and that something was hurting him and it was scary. Whatever it was Jiro wasn't going to let it get his mommy and daddy, he would scream bloody hell before he let that happen. Jiro had sharp eyes for a kid, the shifted back and forth from every shadow.

Once in their bedroom, Jiro crawled between his mommy and daddy snuggling up especially close to Rukia. The little tyke was scared stiff and didn't even try to go back to sleep, his eyes stayed locked on the ceiling as he waited for morning. The shadows in the ceiling began to move and shift, Jiro squinted his eyes. The shadows formed a perfect circle above the toddler, Jiro was getting that same feeling of coldness that washed over him right as he saw the shadowy figure. He hunched his shoulder once a shadowy, thin hand began to descend upon like it was going to snatch him out the bed. Slowly and evilly the black hand got closer and closer to the tot intent on seizing him from his mother's embrace. "Child…" Jiro heard that same voice hiss at him, this time the voice was full of wickedness.

Jiro took a deep breath and screamed at the top of his little lungs.

Gin and Rukia jerked up upon hearing the yell, as soon as they where awaken the shadowy hand disappeared, fading away into the ceiling.

~The Next Day~

Rukia ended up staying up with Jiro all night, it seemed as if the moment she closed her eyes to sleep Jiro was holler to high heavens and then cry his eyes out constantly repeating 'bad man'. Rukia finally concluded Jiro was afraid of the dark, she made a mental note to buy him a nightlight. It was strange though, at their old house Jiro unlike most children, didn't mind the dark. Rukia chalked it up to him being in a new environment, but still her mother-spidey sense was tingling.

Something wasn't right.

But was she just being an overprotective mother? There was nothing to really fear, and Jiro was so little it was hard to believe he had saw something legitimately frightening. Jiro seemed scared to crawl about and explore the way he usually did and steered clear of the kitchen refusing to eat breakfast. Poor Gin had to carry him kicking and screaming into the kitchen and then locked him in his high chair. Jiro only stopped crying when Gin gave him a bowl full of strawberries.

For some reason, the red fruit always calmed Jiro down no matter what was happening. He sat contently eating his breakfast, Fumihiko was eating cereal while reading some book he had discovered in the library. Kiyomi, of course, wouldn't wake up until noon.

Fumihiko looked up at his younger sibling while munching on a spoon full of cornflakes.

"What'd you see last night, Jiro?" He asked taking another spoonful, Jiro looked at his brother and frowned.

"Bad man." The toddler repeated with strawberry mush in his mouth, Fumihiko got up and went over to the high chair. He had the intention of snatching a strawberry from Jiro's bowl when Jiro slapped his hand away and gave his older brother an angry grunt.

Anybody who came between him and his fruit could count on pulling back a nub, brother or no brother, two years old or twenty years old.

Fumihiko scowled at his kid brother,

"Ok you little stink-sack. How would you like it if I left you in that high chair all day and let the bad man get you."

Upon hearing this Jiro let out another scream, Fumihiko tried shushing him before his parents asked what was wrong. It was already too late, Gin had been standing in the door way watching the exchange. Gin smacked Fumihiko on the back of the head,

"Ow! What was that for?" Fumihiko asked running his fingers through his silver hair,

"For teasing your brother, now clean up your mess and go find something to do." Gin said sternly, Fumihiko grumbled as he put his bowl in the sink. Gin picked up his son and Jiro held on for dear life. Any other time he would have been fighting to get out Gin's embrace but now as they where leaving the kitchen Jiro had become a little leech.

Finally tiredness had gotten to the little tyke and he fell asleep in Gin's arms. The silver-haired man lay his youngest son down for the day. More than likely he would be asleep all day because of his little bout with insomnia. Gin had later called Tora and told him he needed some child barriers built in front of Jiro's door so that way he if he escaped his crib he couldn't get out of his room.

Tora agreed and told him he'd be there in a few minutes.

Upon his arrival Gin and Rukia had already left for work, Kiyomi was still sleeping, Jiro was still sleeping, and Fumihiko was outside in the green house. Tora stayed as quiet as a mouse setting up the wooden barrier. Even when he hammered nails Jiro didn't stir, Tora shook his head.

The kid was a heavy sleeper. He would have to remember to come back and paint it with maybe some animal designs for the little tyke.

Jiro opened his eyes once he heard something banging, he looked through the bars of his crib and saw Tora. Jiro smiled, now that Tora was here he could finally get some well-deserved sleep!

* * *

**Lemony:** *Does Capricorn dance* So what has Jiro so worked-up? Well, I guess you'll found out if you keep reading…REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemony:** Yes, BMalone93 the Cappy Dance is what I call it! It looks like a cross between the stanky-leg and the butterfly lmao.

**Wicked:** Only a Capricorn.

**Awesome:** Try Crap-icorn.

**Lemony:** If I had a nickel for every time I heard that…

* * *

In the weeks that pass young Jiro had completely forgone sleeping in his own room, instead he took to intruding on his older sister space. Not that Kiyomi minded, Jiro wasn't crawling around getting into everything anymore. He was scared of dark places always saying the bad man was there. Kiyomi shrugged it off to him being scared of the dark. Whenever Jiro wasn't latched onto Rukia or Gin he was usually curtailing Kiyomi or Fumihiko. He refused to be alone at any time of the day! Rukia was getting steadily worried with this growing phobia of darkness instilled in Jiro. Whenever someone turned off a light or the sun began to set Jiro would get this frightened expression and refuse to go anywhere that wasn't well-lit. Once Rukia bought Jiro a nightlight, she tried putting the toddler down to sleep, the nightlight seemed to help only because Gin had moved his crib closer to it. Jiro often watched his parents leave his crib, make sure Tora's restraints where up, and then leave him there. Jiro stood up in his crib and stared into the darkness that inhabited his room, all except for the corner with the nightlight. The toddler would hold his breath as long as he could just in case he needed to scream. But the bad man never came…

About a week later Gin and Rukia revealed plans that they where taking a child-less vacation. They both explained whenever Kiyomi wasn't giving Fumihkio a wedgie and when Jiro wasn't screaming his head off the couple barely had time for each other. So it was unanimous for the next three days they would be parentless.

Kiyomi nearly had a conniption fit.

Fumihiko really didn't care.

And Jiro hollered like no other.

The youngest Ichimaru didn't want his parents to leave him!

Before Jiro had a chance to scream his lungs out, Gin whispered to his son he would be staying at his godmother's house for the majority of the weekend.

Jiro's godmother, Rangiku, was elated to have her little bundle of hugs coming to stay with her and her husband Toshiro. Jiro must've crawled around the house happily gathering up his toys and things putting them into pile for his mother to put in his diaper bag. Jiro would be out of this horrible house and safe with his big-breasted godmother!

Oh happy day!

Fumihiko would be staying with his uncle, Byakuya, at his estate. Gin and Rukia did not trust the kids to stay home with one another. It would be World War III between Kiyomi and Fumihiko and poor Jiro would be caught in the middle (most likely hiding somewhere he shouldn't be). But with Fumihiko staying over at Byakuya's the couple wouldn't have to worry about him digging up the yard. It was simple really, at Byakuya's estate there where no plants to pull up so Fumihiko would just have to read for the weekend.

Kiyomi was downright giddy to find out she would be staying home alone! There was so many things she could do over the next 72 hours! Oh she would sleep all day, stay up all night, and eat junk food for days!

The day everyone was meant to depart, Rangiku drove up to Gin's house to retrieve her godson.

"Rani! Rani! Rani!" Jiro said happily crawling up to his godmother, once in her arms Jiro buried his face in her breast.

It was always so warm in there.

"Hi Hugs!" Rangiku said to her excited godson, 'Hugs' was her nickname for the little silver-haired boy.

"Where Shiro?" He asked smiling up at his godmother,

"He's at home waiting to play hide and seek with you." Rangiku said to the child, she was standing in the doorway of the house, just then Byakuya walked in a crisp black suit and red tie.

"Hello Rangiku," He said coldly leveling his grey at the woman,

"Hi Byakuya." She said bouncing a giggling Jiro,

"Unc Byaku!" Jiro said reaching for his uncle, Byakuya looked at his nephew not wanting to hold him. Somewhere in his mind, Byakuya believed that Jiro was still and infant and might puke or drool on him. He loved his nephew like a second father but refused to exchange bodily fluids. Byakuya always favored Fumihiko, the young man was mature and studious. He loved Kiyomi too but the girl was the original wild-child, no, Byakua didn't have the patients to put with her for three days and Kiyomi would agree, she always thought her uncle was a stick in the mud. Now Fumihiko he was a different story. Fumihiko descended down the stairs with a backpack full of books and overnight clothes. He shook hands with his uncle.

"Afternoon uncle Byakuya." He said rather maturely, Byakuya nodded in and shook the boy's hand.

"I see you've been practicing your grip." He said with approval, Fumihiko always like his uncle because it seemed like he was the only one who understood his thirst for knowledge.

"Hey Uncle B!" Kiyomi said coming down the stairs, Byakuya said hello to his niece. Gin and Rukia appeared from the foyer rolling luggage.

"Well it seems like everyone is situated. Rangiku you already know how he can be," Rukia began pinching Jiro's cheek, the toddler laughed.

"And Fumihiko I'm sure your uncle Byakuya is happy to finally have some company," Gin mocked, Byakuya shot a look at his brother-in-law.

Just as everyone turned to leave Gin gave Kiyomi a deadly sideways glare.

"No boys, no loud music, no parties, understand?" He said sternly to his daughter, Kiyomi wasn't listening she was thinking about all the boys she would invite over for a wild party with loud music.

"Kiyomi Akira Ichimaru, I said do you understand me young lady?" Gin said a bit snappish. Kiyomi nodded furiously,

"Alright, we'll be back in a few days," Gin said kissing his daughter goodbye and then closing the door.

Kiyomi stood there a moment then stood on her tippy-toes looking out of the peephole of the door, she watched as cars left the curving drive way and head off down the road. Once they where all out of sight Kiyomi let out an content.

"I thought they'd never leave!" She said heading towards the fridge determined to raid it for every sugary substance in sight.

~Later That Night~

Having the house all to herself was a breeze! Kiyomi just lounged around all day and without her mother or father telling her to do something, it just made it ten times better. She didn't have to worry about Jiro running ramped, or Fumihiko bringing in dirt. She was getting kinda bored though…

Kiyomi had been walking around all day in a camisole and pajama pants, she was watching MTV when she heard a knock at the door.

Now who could that be?

The raven-haired girl lazily opened the door to see Tora standing there with paint cans in his hand. She licked her lips, now this would be a decent distraction for the night.

"Hi Kiyomi, I was gonna paint Jiro's child restraints." He explained holding up the paint can,

"Well, I'm the only home right now," Kiyomi purred, "The family went on vacation and won't be back for _three days_."

She was hoping some ideas where going on in Tora's beautiful head.

"Oh um…then I guess I'll get going…" He said nervously once the idea of having Kiyomi all to himself crossed his mind. He turned to leave when Kiyomi gently grasped his arm.

"No, stay awhile…" She hummed with a devilish smile playing across her lips. Against his better conscious Tora knew he should have said no, but his feet crossed the threshold anyway.

It seemed as if his nervousness melted away when the two began to talk. Tora told Kiyomi about how his parents died five years ago in car accident and how he became caretaker to their house. He explained it was family tradition and that his father taught him everything he knows. Tora asked if Kiyomi would get in trouble for inviting him, Tora didn't know, it just seemed a bit…suggestive.

Kiyomi explained that technically Tora was allowed in because he saw to the house, and she further explained that he wasn't boy, but a man trapped in a boy's body.

Whatever sense that made.

Kiyomi was always good at finding loopholes and if she couldn't find one she'd make one.

The pair sat watching music videos when suddenly Please Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna was playing. Kiyomi was addicted to this song and whenever she heard it she would jump up and dance.

And that's exactly what she did.

Right in front of Tora.

The dark-skinned boy watched mortified as Kiyomi rolled her ass to the beat, swaying sensually with every tune and singing the words to herself. Tora felt things a seventeen year old boy should not feel and he just lost it!

Kiyomi didn't know what the fuck happened. One minute she was dancing to Rihanna the next she was hitched around her waist being drug back down to the couch and into a devastating lip lock with Tora. Her eyes went wide at the gesture but she slowly melted into the kiss.

Once they pulled away they just stared at each other.

"I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have do-" Before Tora could finish that sentence Kiyomi pulled him by his shirt collar back to her lips.

After a few minutes they had begun to fondle each other excitedly. Teenage hormones had finally gotten to them.

Tora had pinned Kiyomi underneath him as they made-out.

Suddenly the lights shut off and an eerily silence fell over the house.

"Holy hell!" Kiyomi exclaimed at the sudden darkness,

"It's probably just a circuit breaker, I'll go fix it." Tora said sullenly climbing off of Kiyomi.

Kiyomi led Tora to the basement entrance, she was tempted to lead him to her bedroom and say "Oh we must've gotten lost" But decided against it when she realized it would be stupid to get lost in her own house. Tora pulled out his lighter to at least try to see what he was doing in the fuse box.

Kiyomi stood with her arms folded scowling.

This damn house was trying to ruin her!

While Tora fooled around with some wires Kiyomi felt a cold chill run down her spine.

"_This stupid basement is freezing…"_ Kiyomi thought with a shiver, Tora continued fumbling around, electricity was one thing he was bad at.

Kiyomi was getting colder and colder as the seconds ticked by, Tora seemed to be unbothered by the certain chill like it didn't feel it or something. It seemed as if coldness was running all over her body, over her breast, over her stomach, over her ass. What the fuck was gong on? Kiyomi could have sworn she heard someone whispering in her ear, _"Virgin…"_

Kiyomi urged Tora to finish so she could get back upstairs with some heat…and him.

The iciness that spread across her skin was causing goosebumps to appear and she heard the voice again _"Virgin…"_ It was whisper, no, lower than a whisper almost as if someone was breathing it rather than saying it. Kiyomi shivered with her teeth chattering. It was then it felt like a pair of invisible hands grasped Kiyomi's breast from behind and squeezed them roughly. Kiyomi screamed as striking pain ran through her chest, Tora dropped his lighter at the sudden yell.

"Kiyomi!" He yelled out of fright, Kiyomi was punching wildly at the air but wasn't connecting with anything.

"Tora! Something touched me!" Kiyomi cried, Tora hands darted around the ground trying to locate his lighter once he had it in his hands. He lit it and hit a fuse beaker thus bring light back to the house, Kiyomi was standing up against the nearby with her hand over he chest as if she where trying to stop he heart from leaping out it. Her eyes where wide with fear and her pupils where dilated trying to focus on something that wasn't there.

Tora grasp Kiyomi by her shoulders and shook her gently,

"Kiyomi! Kiyomi! What's the matter? Are you alright?" Tora urged, Kiyomi couldn't speak all she could do was gasp at the contact. She was scared and felt violated!

What the hell had touched her so intimately?

Her eyes darted around the basement trying to locate any other person. No one was in sight, the coldness that resided had faded away and all that was left was a weak warmth. Tora studied the frightened girl.

"I-I-I…" Kiyomi stammered trying to figure this out, Tora had been right in front of her the entire time, so what then could have touched her?

Was she losing her mind?

Was the horniness of being a teenager finally getting to her to the point where she hallucinates about being touched?

Yes, maybe that was it.

Kiyomi drew in a calming breath and breathed a few good time.

"I'm ok," She told Tora weakly.

Without warning Tora picked up Kiyomi bridal-style and carried her out of the basement.

"Where's your room?" He asked seriously, Kiyomi pointed up the staircase and told Tora where it was. The dark-skinned boy tenderly laid Kiyomi down and brushed her hair from her face.

"You get some rest." He said to her, Kiyomi nodded bringing a hand to her forehead.

Whatever happened was over now. She sighed wondering if Tora thought she was a total spazz.

"I freaked out in front of the hottest guy in the world…" Kiyomi whispered to herself, all Tora heard was her mumble.

"What?" He asked concerned, Kiyomi shook her head.

"Well, you get some rest." Tora said getting up to leave, Kiyomi shot off the bed and grasped him by the arm.

"Wait Tora…stay with me…I-I don't wanna stay by myself, I'm um…kinda scared."

* * *

**Lemony:** Uh-oh so whatever this thing is its gotten Jiro and Kiyomi…

**Awesome:** You know what that means?

**Wicked:** Fumihiko is next!

**Lemony:** Exactly…review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemony:** I had very rude awakening this lovely morning, get this, my 60 IP Chinese Shar Pei was asleep…on my face! Ugh, what a wake up call.

* * *

When her parent returned Kiyomi kept her strange encounter to herself. She knew in the back of her mind her parents wouldn't believe her, and she'd only be making things worse by saying Tora was in the house.

No, this was one thing she would keep to herself.

But Kiyomi couldn't shake the feeling of constantly being watched. Whenever she changed clothes she would always get a cold chill, she would look over her shoulder and no one was there. The young raven-hair began to shower with the door locked and she scanned the bathroom for anything that seemed out of place. Even in the shower she could still feel a pair of eyes gazing at her. Kiyomi would get cold chills out of nowhere.

The night was especially bad.

Kiyomi would jerk herself up with the sensation of someone touching her in her most intimate areas, someone with cold hands and evil intentions to perform on her virgin-self. Kiyomi could feel it.

Something was in the house.

But she didn't utter a word.

She didn't want her family thinking she was crazy.

Was she crazy?

Hallucinating? Was it all in her head? The hands constantly touching her every where she didn't want to be touched?

There had to be a logical explanation!

Jiro and Kiyomi began sleeping in her room, it seemed as if whenever Jiro was with her she wouldn't feel those icy hands at night and Jiro wouldn't see strange figures shifting in the darkness. Kiyomi wondered if Fumihiko had seen or felt anything weird.

The strangeness reached it pinnacle one Friday night when Kiyomi felt a pair of chilling, skinny hands grasp her neck and squeeze. She had been asleep but jerked up when her windpipe was being crushed, it was being gripped with such a force Kiyomi couldn't even scream! Her eyes began to water and her face turned a deep shade of purple, she made gurgling sounds as she began to lose consciousness. Jiro had been asleep next to her and let out a bloodcurdling shriek. When Gin and Rukia burst into her bedroom Kiyomi was looking around wildly gasping for air. Jiro hand been staring up at the ceiling.

"Bad man again!" He told his parents, "Bad man had Omi!"

"Kiyomi what did you see?" Rukia asked her frightened daughter, Kiyomi broke down into tears. She hadn't seen anything that was the whole point! But she felt something, just as she was about tell her parents Kiyomi found for the first time in her life she couldn't say a word. Looking in the mirror she didn't have any finger marks on her neck or anything!

This greatly worried Gin and Rukia, something was going on with their kids. Whatever it was Kiyomi couldn't explain it and Jiro was too young to understand it. Their hopes lied with Fumihiko in the case that he might see something.

On that following Saturday Fumihiko locked himself in the library it was way too hot to try to go outside. The young silver-hair was sitting in an arm chair with his feet barely touching the ground with a book about twice the size of himself sitting in his lap. He had been skimming a large tome that looked to be very old. It was an ancient medical book with diagrams of the human body. Fumihiko wasn't really big on anatomy but because the book was older than both his parents he figured it would be worthwhile to read it. He checked the publishing date, it was released in 1845 which meant it was over a hundred years old! Fumihiko thought he stumbled upon a goldmine! A book this old would certainly be out of print! Yet another fine addition to his collection of books! The diagrams had been hand-drawn and their where a few notes scribbled into the corners of the page. Each note was written in perfect cursive that was somewhat hard to read. Fumihiko then turned to the chapter that describes doctor's tools. Some of the instruments looked cruel and malicious, there was one that looked like scissors with sharp claws at the end, there was another that looked like a cleaver knife with razor edges, the contrivances favored torture devices. In the book Fumihiko could see dark red ink circle the diagrams of the instruments or cross them out with notes scrawled across the page. Whoever used this book was an avid note taker. Fumihiko looked out the window and realized he must've been in the library longer than he thought.

It was already pass midnight. (**Lemony:** Run Fumihiko!)

The silver-haired boy closed the book noting the page he was on and tucked it under his arm. He yawned as he padded barefoot into the foyer. The coldness of the house made him shiver. Fumihiko couldn't see very well in the darkness so he felt around blindly for walls leading to the main hall. It had become so cold Fumihiko blew exhaust from his mouth. The misty cloud disappeared in front of him and Fumihiko, could make out small sounds that seemed to be coming from behind him…

He turned quickly but saw nothing, he had sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach something was very wrong. Fumihiko gulped and pushed his glasses up his nose and squinted into the darkness.

"Kiyomi…" He called, "Quit trying to scare me…"

There was no response. Only silence filled the darkened halls…

"Kiyomi?" He called once more, _"The book…"_ He heard someone growl. The hairs on the back of Fumihiko's neck stood on end. _"The book is mine…" _The voice said lowly in an immoral tone. Fumihiko's red eyes scanned the narrow call but saw nothing…it was then he's eyes began to burn. Fumihiko fell to the ground rubbing his eyes and crying, the burning was so bad. It felt like someone had set his eyes on fire! It hurt so bad he couldn't even scream!

"_You steal from me, you will never read again…"_ He heard someone snarl maliciously as the stinging in his eyes got worse. Fumihiko rubbed his eyes through his glasses blinking wildly but he couldn't see a thing! It was then Rukia came into the foyer and clicked on the light to see her son on the floor crying and furiously rubbing his eyes. She had heard a thud and came to investigate only to find Fumihiko on his hands and knees crying his eyes out.

Literally.

"Fumihiko what is it?" She asked helping him to his feet,

"My eyes!" Fumihiko cried both hands over his face, Rukia pried her son's hands away and looked into his face. His eyes looked fine, a little redder that usual, but otherwise fine.

"Come on," Rukia said leading her son to his bedroom, she guided him into the bathroom and held his eyes open putting a few eyedrops in. Fumihiko blinked once the medicine began to work its magic. He was so stirred up about his eyes had completely forgotten to mention the strange voice he had heard. In his logical mind, Fumihiko believed it was nothing more than lack of sleep.

He was the family genius and refused to believe anything other than that was what happened to him.

Fumihiko laid his head on his pillow and tried closing his eyes only to have the burn like the fires of hell. He blinked a few good times letting out tears, his room was dark and he was above the covers on his bed. He looked out the window to the moonlight, it was a little blur due to the fact he wasn't wearing his glasses. Fumihiko began to nod of when a soft sound woke him. He jumped up looking all around his room with nothing in sight.

Was he dreaming?

"_You will never read again…"_ Fumihiko couldn't place where he heard the scratchy voice, but he knew one thing was true, he wasn't staying alone tonight!

He hopped up and hightailed it into Kiyomi's room and huddled up with his siblings.

They all slept together in the twin-sized bed that night terrified of being alone, but what could they tell their parents? Kiyomi scooted over and allowed Fumihiko to have some room. The rebellious girl scowled, something was in the house, and if her parents wouldn't believe her it was up to Kiyomi to find out what it was.

For her family's sake.

* * *

**Lemony:** Whoa! Go Kiyomi! Anyways yeah my dog scared the hell outa me. Originally her name was Alex but we changed it Suekey because the name just fit. But I call her Poochoochoo, and if your wondering where Wicked and Awesome are, well Awesome has been on her XBOX all day determined to beat some new game she got...yeah she'll be there for a few days, as for Wicked she's been hiding out with her boyfriend *nudge nudge*. So I'm all alone (because Awesome is like catatonic!) Its just me and my puppy even though she sleeps on my face…REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

**Lemony:** Yet another chapter ladies and gents, sorry for the wait I went to Wendy's because I was starving and didn't feel like cooking. Wicked still isn't home and Awesome is still staring at the TV screen and screaming into her communicator.

* * *

The next morning Kiyomi awoke bright and early, she woke around the same time as he parents…which was a first.

Gin was a little shocked to see Kiyomi up at the crack of dawn, the young girl usually didn't stir until noon. He had informed her that that the two would be going out of town for a major case, Kiyomi swallowed hard.

They'd be alone again.

Rukia furthered explained that the case would be publicized and it was important that they attend. Gin's client was suing a major food corporation for contamination and he needed all the focus he could muster.

"Kiyomi, well you all be ok by yourselves?" He asked seriously knowing something was up with their children but Fumihiko and Kiyomi remained tight-lipped. Kiyomi nodded sullenly, she knew this case was important to them. She was the oldest, therefore it was her job to watch out for her brothers. They would be fine so long as they stuck together.

Rukia and Gin departed once more, leaving their three children standing in the main hall staring idly at the door. Jiro was clutching Kiyomi and Fumihiko was standing so close to her if Kiyomi leaned over she would most likely knock him down.

"What are we gonna do Kiyomi?" Fumihiko asked grimly contemplating his last will and testimate.

"We fight back." Kiyomi said stubbornly.

Well that was certainly easier than done, how could they fight if they had no idea WHAT they where fighting! It was obvious something was trying to hurt them, but they didn't know why.

That was the first question Kiyomi was going to answer.

"I tell you what, we're not staying here today." Kiyomi told her brother, they both looked at her confused.

"We're going to see Tora."

Here Fumihiko sputtered, they had a crisis on their hands and Kiyomi was thinking about spending time with her boyfriend! He was about to say something snarky when Kiyomi stopped him.

"Before you start just listen, Tora's family have been caretakers to this place for ages. Tora has to know something." Kiyomi explained, Fumihiko opened his mouth to speak but then closed it deep in thought.

Yes, that could be true.

Tora could provide valuable information.

"Alright," Fumihiko finally said but he still couldn't doubt his sister had ulterior motives. They waited until they where sure their parents where long gone and set off down the road walking to Tora's house.

The dirt road seemed to stretch on forever, Kiyomi dragged her feet scuffling down the dirt pathway. Fumihiko walked with his hands tucked in his pockets thinking to himself.

"_What could be in our house? Some type of specter or spoke?"_ He thought staring up into the sky at the clouds overhead. This was mystery to him. maybe Tora would have some answers.

The Ichimaru children came across a very small house at the end of the road. It was fashioned of red brick and was much smaller then their old house. Kiyomi knocked on the wooden door, surely enough Tora answered dressed only in a towel with a toothbrush in his mouth. Kiyomi felt lightheaded, Fumihiko rolled his eyes and Jiro giggled,

"Tor Nakey!" He laughed,

"Hold on a sec," Tora said taking the toothbrush out his mouth and moving aside to let them in. Kiyomi accidently brushed against him. The group stood in Tora's tiny living room, his house resembled a cabin of sorts. Every piece of furniture was carved from wood it had outdoorsy designs. Tora disappeared into another room but came back minutes later fully dressed, Kiyomi was still red in the face.

"So what can do for you?" Tora said smiling warmly, his smile faded once he saw their serious expressions.

"Tora, we need your help." Kiyomi said sitting Jiro onto the floor, Fumihiko nodded in agreement.

"Well what's up?"

Fumihiko and Kiyomi began to tell Tora about the disturbing events that had taken place. Tora digested the information stoically. Fumihiko explained the voices he heard and Kiyomi, rather shyly, described her feeling things she didn't want to feel.

Tora put his hand to his chin thinking back to the night he kissed Kiyomi, she did seem very alarmed.

"So what do you think?" Fumihiko asked the dark-skinned boy shifting nervously on the couch, he gulped when Tora didn't respond. He probably thought they where all crazy.

"I'm not sure," Tora finally answer, "My dad used to tell me old ghost stories but this…I'm just not sure."

"Tell us about the stories," Kiyomi demanded,

"Well my dad used to say that place was haunted. I mean its old as hell. He used to say people where murdered in that house."

Fumihiko and Kiyomi exchanged looks.

Murdered? What in the name of Jesus kind of house did their parents buy?

"He used to say a psycho doctor tortured people in that house,"

Fumihiko thought back to the medical book he had discovered, did it belong to this doctor?

"He would always explain that something horrible went on in each room. I always thought my dad was sick for telling me this." Tora stood and strode over to a bookshelf, he ruffled through some books until he pulled out a family album. He sat it on the coffee table and began to rifle through pages landing a very old black and white picture of a man.

"That's the doctor," He said pointing, Fumihiko and Kiyomi leaned in to examine the photo. The man looked to be in his late twenties with slick black hair, his eyes looked cold and detached from the world like utter contempt is what colored his irises. Those eyes where full of disdain and wickedness. Those black eyes where intense with focus, it seemed to be the only thing to cloud the hatred in them. The man was scowling in the picture with his eyebrows furrowed together tightly forming into a grimace. His thin lips where drawn together into frown. His expression said 'this photo is wasting my time'. The man was standing clad in a black dress suit and cravat. From what Kiyomi could tell the man was very tall and thin, almost emaciated.

"The doctor spent most of his time researching, my dad said he would skip meals all together," Tora explained, Kiyomi's eyes lingered on the doctor's hands.

Boney and skeletal they where and had long pale fingers.

"When was this picture taken?" Fumihiko asked suddenly, Tora shrugged,

"Best guess, early 1800's."

Fumihiko nearly swallowed his tonsils. Everything was pointing to this…the book…the scary stories all of it! Just then Jiro balanced himself on he coffee table, his eyes went wide when he saw the photo and he began to scream as loud as he could.

"Bad man! Bad man! Bad man!" He cried banging his tiny fist on Tora's legs.

"Jiro! Calm down." Kiyomi chided her brother, he continued to cry until Tora snapped the album shut.

"Jiro saw bad man! Bad man hurt Omi!" He yelled Kiyomi held her crying brother closely.

"You saw him Jiro?" Tora asked in disbelief, Jiro nodded.

"No way, there's just no way," Tora said looking at all three of them,

"There's only one way to know for sure," Fumihiko said, "I have to go to the library."

* * *

**Lemony:** *nom nom nom nom* Wendy's nuggets are sooooooo gooooood. Wait a tick…Yay Wicked's home! Her clothes look fuck up…ohhhhhh….I wonder what she's been doing *nudge nudge* !...REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Lemony**: *backs Wicked into a corner* Soooo, how was your day?

**Wicked:** Fine why do you ask?

**Lemony:** Oh I don't know you where gone ALL day…with your boyfriend…what I'm suppose to think?

**Wicked:** Mind your own damn business, that's what you can think.

* * *

Kiyomi convinced Tora to drive Fumihiko into town, the silver-haired boy was quiet the entire ride lost in thought. The rickety old pick-up sputtered to stop once the reached town, Fumihiko walked blindly into the large library. The library greeted him glad to see the boy. The elderly woman hadn't seen her favorite reader in weeks, more than likely he would be walking out with a stack of books taller than him. Fumihiko didn't respond as he made his way through rows and rows of books.

Kiyomi, Tora, and Jiro left deciding to spend the day about town to maybe take their mind off their horrid encounter.

Fumihiko went directly to the paranormal section, the librarian thought this to be odd because she could always count on him going straight to the earth science books.

This was unusually out of character.

Fumihiko pulled arm-full's of books from the wooden shelves sitting on a table, he then turned his attention to the history section grabbing more books, then going to city records and taking them back to the table.

The librarian watched confused as the pile of books accumulated on the table, she didn't mind, she knew by the end of the day Fumihiko would end up checking them all out.

He always did.

Fumihiko began to read every word in each of the books memorizing it right down to the punctuation marks. He ended up asking the librarian for a pen and paper so he could jot down notes.

"_Small children are 97% more susceptible to paranormal activity than adults, psychologist believe it is due to the fact that young children aren't hindered by logic."_ Fumihiko's mind read, ok, that would explain poor Jiro's frightened disposition but that still didn't explain himself or Kiyomi.

Fumihiko started on another book reading intently, his eyes skimming from left to right digesting every word on the page.

"_Legend has it that virgins are most valuable to specters meant on causing physical harm,"_ Fumihiko's mind continued, _"It is said because of their innocence a presence may be able to feed off of it, physics say virgins tend to be in the most danger because evil entities may try to sexually harm them, cases have shown that victims who where virgins usually complained of the sensation being touched within their intimate areas. Further investigation shows the victim may feel cold when no one else is."_

However, this was a fact and a theory. But Fumihiko jotted it down thinking that what best explained Kiyomi's haphephobia. And it would also explain her being touched in her private areas. Fumihiko sighed, a ghost was trying to rape his sister.

What did he do to deserve this?

He continued flipping about books looking for what might have caused his problems, and he found it.

"_Those with high intellect have been known to hear voices, however this was often mistaken for schizophrenia, but in recent studies those who have confirmed a presence often say they are speaking clearly to them. A person of marked intelligence may hear things that others can not. Parapsychologists believe it is because of their open minds and a spirit may be able to relay messages through them." _

Well that explained his case, Fumihiko smirked at him being the only one with marked intelligence.

Fumihiko began to search for ways to get rid of ghosts, however the books didn't help. He read you could get a priest to bless the house but that often times failed, you could a physic to see if the entity was evil, but he already knew that. He also read entity can psychically interact people, usually only extremely angry or wicked spirits could do this. Fumihiko read it was because it was their hatred that tied to them to them earth. The silver-haired boy realized he was on a wild goose chase.

He turned his attention to the history books and began to read all about the 1800's. He skipped straight to medical practices and found that a common form of anesthesia was holding the patient by the neck until he/she lost consciousness so that surgery could be perform. He found that most patients died on the operating table due to lack of hygiene and rather barbaric means healing, that is, if they didn't die from being choked out.

Fumihiko pushed his glasses up to his nose with a sigh, he continued to flip about books until he came across a picture of the exact same man they had seen in Tora's family album. Fumihiko read the caption beneath the photo,

"_Sir Izo __Kazunari was one of the most influential metaphysician and physician of his time, he often challenged the medical world with new discoveries and means of operating." _

Fumihiko's eyes went wide.

Everything was tying together.

The silver-haired boy frantically turned to the city records and began to search for his address. Once he found it he nearly had a heart attack!

Written right there on the deed in perfect cursive was the name Izo Kazunari, dated 1845!

* * *

**Lemony:** So now we have a name and face, btw 'Izo' means 'ice' and Kazunari means 'to become' so in Japan we all know they say their last name before their first name so his names is 'to become ice' I just the thought the name fit…again.

**Wicked:** What the hell caz? Getting points for Gryffindor? Really? Absolutely not! I'm a Slytherin lmao! Awesome, chime in anytime here…

**Awesome:** *not paying attention* *playing XBOX*

**Lemony&Wicked:** Ok…REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Lemony:** Ok, back again.

**Wicked:** HAHAHAHAHA! I could see you being a Hufflepuff caz! Lmao that's rich!

**Awesome:** *still not paying attention* *still playing XBOX*

**Lemony:** BTW this chapter is **DARK**! Incredibly dark! Please DO NOT read if you can't stand DARK! **CONTAINS DARK SEXUAL CONTENT**! Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

After his final moments researching, Fumihiko ended up checking out a stack of books twice his height. After the librarian check them all out, Fumihiko hauled the stack of books outside to Tora's truck. Kiyomi arched an eyebrow at the amount of books Fumihiko carried in his hands. They had barely been gone for an hour and he already had a hundred books in his hands. Once Fumihiko placed the books in the vehicle he adjusted his glasses.

"You won't believe what I found," He began as he recounted all the information he went through. Kiyomi, Tora, and Jiro listened intently as Fumihiko explained ever aspect of his research. He told them about why they where experiencing paranormal activity and who was causing. Once it came time for him to explain how to stop it Fumihiko lowered his head because that was the one question he couldn't answer. Kiyomi patted her brother on the back, he had done remarkably well and was still selling himself short.

It was then Kiyomi showed Tora what she found, out of a paper shopping bag she had an Ouiji Board. Fumihiko looked at her skeptically, he did run across some chapters on communicating with spirits and that an Ouiji board was a bit…unreliable.

"What are we gonna do with that?" Fumihiko asked looking at the dark piece of wood with letters carved into it.

"We tell the ghost to get the hell out." Kiyomi said to her brother, Fumihiko didn't know what to think at this point. He was willing to try anything. Jiro looked at his brother and sister with his baby blue eyes full of fear, he had a feeling this would go horribly wrong…

~Later That Night~

It rained cats and dogs as the sun set on horizon. The Ichimaru children sat nervously in their living room not speaking but staring idly at the Ouiji board and the medical book Fumihiko discovered. Tora sat with them quietly waiting for one of them to do something. Lightening cracked outside and they all jumped one the lights shut off, Jiro curled up close in his sister's lap, his sharp eyes scanning the darkness for anything out of the ordinary.

"The power's out, don't be scared." Tora said trying to ease everyone's fear, it didn't work because he himself was scared.

Fumihiko gulped. This was all very terrifying, it had the perfect makings for a Hollywood horror story, a group of kids, a ghost, and now the power was out.

"We have to us the board." Kiyomi said sullenly looking at her brothers, the eldest Ichimaru crawled across the floor and sat on her knees before the board. Fumihiko and Jiro followed. Each child placed their hands in above the board scared to death to touch it, Tora watched nervously.

"On the count of three…" Kiyomi said, "One…two…there!"

There was a bright flash and then nothing, Tora rubbed his eyes from once the flash died down, he looked into the blank faces of the Ichimaru children staring blindly into space frozen in time each of their eyes wide open. Tora tried shaking Kiyomi, she didn't move or respond.

"Kiyomi! Fumihiko! Jiro!" Tora shouted trying to get their attention, none of them responded, they all were seeing something Tora couldn't see…

"_Where am I?" Fumihiko thought rubbing his eyes, he looked around the space and found he saw everything in black and white. The silver-haired boy eyes adjusted quickly to the sight before him, he was in the library of the house. However it was much different from the way he saw it, it was bigger and the shelves where flooded with books, books and parchments littered the floor and stood in stacks. Fumihiko made his way through the library looking at everything, until he came across a group of men sitting at a large round table scribbling down notes. Each of them looked horribly ill and emaciated, their skin hung from their boney bodies and dark circles encased their eyes. They all looked as if death was upon them yet hadn't claimed them. They all looked filthy with scraggly beards and their hair was shaggy hanging into their faces. Their clothes where torn and ripped in all places, sweat beaded down their foreheads, and they shook uncontrollably. _

"_What the hell?" Fumihiko thought further examining the men, they didn't respond to him almost as if he wasn't there. He saw cut wounds on their wrists that looked horrifically infected and were festering beneath the skin. Fumihiko unconsciously rubbed his wrist. He noticed their legs where all chained together at the ankles, the chains were rusted and digging deep into the raw skin of their ankles. Fumihiko tried snapping to get the men's attention but they kept furiously scribbling notes. Just then Fumihiko heard someone walking, their footsteps where heavy and serious._

"_I see you all have yet to learn anything." Fumihiko turned to see Izo Kazunari standing with his hands deep inside his trouser pockets glaring at the men with uncaring, cold eyes. "The great minds of medical world is what people call you," He chuckled, Izo's expression then turned as black as sin._

"_You're all pathetic!" He spat, "and you still believe you have to the right to question my research! But, you will not live to see the day when my discoveries take the world." _

_Fumihiko listened, his stomach churning. Just what the hell was happening here? Izo walked lingeringly towards the group, his hands clasped behind his back._

"_So gentlemen, what have we learned?" He asked looking at each of the men, none of them responded they only cringed at the cold sound of Izo's voice. "You have not learned anything? That is a shame, I was going to feed you today…but sense you all have not been paying attention I suppose you will starve." Izo finished turning of his heels and leaving the library slamming the door behind him. Fumihiko heard the sound of clicking and knew for a fact Izo had locked the door from the outside. _

_Fumihiko looked down at the sickly men his red eyes full of sympathy. It was really a lose/lose situation, being an avid scholar himself Fumihiko knew it was impossible to study on an empty stomach. Izo was just playing with them!_

"_Sick bastard!" Fumihiko seethed, _

There was bright flash and Fumihiko found himself back in the living room, he was seating profusely and muttering obscenities, he looking into the faces of his sister and brother, he wondered what they where seeing…

_Kiyomi rubbed her pounding head trying to regain vision after the bright flash of light. She thought for a moment that she might have been dead. No, she was very much alive, the only thing was she couldn't see in color. Kiyomi let her eyes focus momentarily before taking in her surroundings. She was in the basement of their house, it looked exactly the same with the exception of woman being held by their wrists with chains. Kiyomi studied them, they all looked sordid. Most of them had only tatters of clothes covering their most intimate areas, each of them had raised scars criss-crossing most of their withering bodies. Kiyomi gulped as she continued to look about the basement, there was an assortment of tools sitting in a metal dish. Most of them looked like instruments of torture, but they where lined up so neatly. Kiyomi's heart quickened once she heard a strangled moan. She slowly crept through the dungeon-like basement until she came across a woman being strung up by some sort apparatus, her wrists tied above her head and her legs spread being held by chains. Kiyomi wondered if the woman could see her, but realized she couldn't when she didn't ask for help. She rattled helplessly in the rusted metal chains obviously uncomfortable. She was nude and struggling desperately to get loose._

"_Now, now my dear. Pray calm yourself." Kiyomi heard someone purr, a man stepped from the shadows. That man was Izo Kazunari. Kiyomi's eyes went impossibly wide as she watched Izo glide across the room. He had a pair of rubber gloves on and a smock, he was pushing a cart with tools lined up on it. The woman let out a scream as Izo approached terribly frightened of him. Izo stuffed a sponge into her mouth to silence her._

"_If you do not behave, I will be forced to 'punish' you." He purred, tears streamed freely from the woman's eyes. Kiyomi knew exactly what he meant by 'punish'. _

"_And now to begin," Izo said picking up a tool and examining it, it looked like a scalpel of sorts. With his free hand Izo slid a gloved finger into the woman's heat, she made muffle sounds through the sponge. Izo quickly prodded a finger in out studying the woman's response to his ministrations while Kiyomi watched in horror. The woman's head rolled back and her body visibly relaxed._

"_Now that's interesting," Izo said to himself, "Have you ever wondered, my dear, what causes those muscles inside of you to give you pleasure?" _

_The woman shook her head, Kiyomi unconsciously snapped her legs shut. _

"_Have you ever wondered why your muscles contract the way the do?" Izo continued, again she shook her head. At that moment Izo held up the scalpel so that the poor woman could see it._

"_You may not have," He said placing the scalpel on her stomach, "But I have…"_

At that moment there was another flash of light and Kiyomi found herself back in the living room gasping for air. That was all…just horrible, horrible, awful, terrible and sick!

"That twisted asshole!" Kiyomi hollered, Fumihiko wondered what his sister had seen. The two older siblings looked at each other, then looked to their brother who was still staring into space…

_Jiro found himself in the nursery. He recognized this room as his own because of its small size. He crawled around just looking, seeing everything in black and white. The toddler looked about the room seeing children his age huddled into corners and holding onto one another shaking and very fearful. Jiro looked at the children, each of them in ragged clothes looking very ill and pitiful. Dried tears stained their dirty faces and fresh tears continued to fall. They were all cramped in the tiny room that was void of any furniture and the secluded window had been boarded up. Jiro looked at their frightened faces, and began to get frightened himself. It was then he heard heavy footsteps ascending up the stares. Jiro hopped it was his mother or father coming to take him away from this horrible place. _

_He was sadly mistaken._

_Who should appear in front of the door but Izo Kazunari, Jiro hollered hoping someone heard him, he screamed 'bad man, bad man' but it seemed as if the room was deaf to cries, he continued to scream until his throat became raw. Izo approached the group of shivering children with his hands clasped behind his back._

"_You all have not been misbehaving have you?" He asked bending down to look at he children huddled in the corner. They all shook their heads no. Izo's attention turned to small boy who avoided his gaze. Izo's expression turned black but then he smirked._

"_Kazou, what happened to your foot?" He asked mockingly, the small boy looked down at his cut feet and then back up at Izo. Truthfully the frightened child had tried to escape this prison but failed ended up cutting his feet in the process. Izo had eyes like a hawk, he certainly didn't cause that injury. Izo cocked his head wanting an answer, the boy stayed silent._

"_Hmm…Kazou you do know that lying is bad do you not?" Izo drawled, the boy nodded. "So why then did you lie to me?" Jiro watched the exchange silently wanting for his response. The boy didn't respond instead he shook under Izo's leering glare._

"_Do you know what happens to little boys who lie? They get punished, Kazou. You have been naughty, now I have to punish you." Izo said snatching the child by the back of the neck and dragging him out the room. Jiro heard the little scream but the scream was cut off by a loud thud and then there was no sound at all_.

Jiro screamed once more as bright flash brought him back to the living room, Jiro cried openly mortified at what he witnessed, Kiyomi held her brother close trying to stop his sobbing. "Bad man! Bad man!" Jiro cried clutching his sister's shirt, Kiyomi nodded.

"We all saw him, Jiro," Fumihiko told his brother, Kiyomi rocked a crying Jiro in her arms.

"Don't worry Jiro, we'll get him together."

Or so they hoped...

* * *

**Lemony:** Geez Wicked, did you have to make it so graphic?

**Wicked:** You asked me to write the chapter, I wrote it. Leave me alone.

**Awesome:** *not paying attention* *playing XBOX* *screaming into communicator*

**Lemony:** Well, Wicked wrote it so review her!


	11. Chapter 11

**Wicked:** I still can't get over the fact that you're a Hufflepuff caz! And as a Slytherin I am obligated to laugh at you, so without further ado…HAHAHAHAHAHA! IDK, I think a Hufflepuff is some kinda bear *Scratches head*

**Lemony:** Hey what would I be?

**Wicked:** A Hufflepuff.

**Lemony:** YAY! Whatever the heck that is...

**Awesome:** Ok! What I miss?

* * *

After their startling visions the three Ichimaru children looked at one another with sweat trickling down their foreheads. None of them had to ask what the others saw, chances where it was something sick and twisted. Tora didn't bother to ask what the hell had just happened, he was too scared! Kiyomi was scowling so hard her eyebrows hurt! That sick, twisted fuck tortured women! She didn't want to know why because there was no excuse for stringing a woman up with chains and then teasing her and then cutting her.

None whatsoever.

Then there was the inhumane treatment of the scholars on Fumihiko's end! Any scholar worth his weight in gold knew that criticism and questioning usually came with the territory. Its one thing to not take criticism well, its another to lock your peers in your library and force them to read nonstop.

Where's the justification in that?

Lets not forget poor Jiro was forced to watch young children being held like lambs awaiting slaughter. Probably wondering what they had done to deserve it, Jiro knew they probably hadn't done anything to that big meanie!

Who else but a sick fuck tortures small children?

They all sat their silently trying to catch their breaths, the rain outside had gotten heavier. Kiyomi looked down at her shaking hands thinking back to women she saw and knowing Izo had touched her. She would never feel clean again!

Fumihiko removed his glasses and whipped them on his shirt, he was suddenly hating himself for being so smart.

Jiro crawled beneath the coffee table hiding, he had a very bad feeling something awful was about to happen.

"_hahahhaahha,"_ Fumihiko heard in his ears, the silver-haired boy jerked back at the sound of the cold laugh. His eyes darted around wildly trying to spot Izo. The laughing continued getting more diabolical as the seconds ticked by. Fumihiko put his hands over his ears determined to block out the noise but the maniacal laughter pushed through his ear drums. Kiyomi and Jiro looked worriedly at their brother wondering what he was hearing. _"Stupid children…"_ This time the entire group heard it! Tora felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, Kiyomi froze where she kneeled, Jiro covered his eyes with his hands, and Fumihiko scowled.

Who was he calling stupid?

Dead or alive, Fumihiko would confront anyone who challenged his intelligence. Without warning the glass windows shattered around the house sending shards of glass flying in every direction smashing into everything with a devastating crash. Tora used his body to block chips of glass from falling on Kiyomi and Fumihiko had crawled under the coffee table holding Jiro tightly. A fierce wind blew through the shattered windows, it howled menacingly as it blew the pages of the medical book open. The entire group heard an evil cackle, it sent chills rocketing down their spine.

"_HAHAHAHAHHA! AHHHAHAHHAHA!" _That laugh bounced off the walls and echoed through the house. The pages of the medical book flipped crazily until the pages began to rip out. The pages flew around the room with the tornado-like wind swirling around wildly.

"_AHAHAHAH HAHAHHA!"_

The pages collected in the center of the room and rustled there for a moment. The kids thought it was safe to put their heads up but watched mortified as the pages stacked on top of one another making a figure. The pages swirled in the and a cold chill descended upon them. Once the pages stopped they formed what looked to be a body standing in the middle of the room. The ink from the pieces of paper shifted until the strange being was covered in blackness. And from the blackness came a set of cold red eyes, a smirk showing fanged teeth and eventually an entire man. That man was Izo Kazunari.

He slowly brought his hands to temples and the whites of his eyes rolled until they focused. He breathed slowly his slender chest rising and falling.

"Izo Kazunari…" Kiyomi muttered in disbelief, the slim man's eyes slid over to her. He cracked a sinister smile.

"In the flesh."

* * *

**Lemony:** Oh shucks! This isn't good! Izo's back from the dead! RUN FOR YOU LIVES!

**Wicked:** I'm still laughing at you caz…HAHAHAHAHA!

**Awesome:** I'm so confused, what happening?...REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Lemony:** Disco Stick, BMalone93? REALLY? ROTFLMFA! (don't ask)

**Wicked:** A message to caz, didn't Cedric Degory die at the end of the Tri-wizard tornement…yes I think he did so HA! Slytherins rule, Hufflepuffs suck! HAHAHA! I'm just kidding. Love you caz!

**Awesome:** Will somebody please tell me just what the fuck is going on!

* * *

The children stared into the face of the cold man who tortured and killed innocent souls in this very house. They trembled in earnest as his red eyes slid from one to the other, he was sizing them all up thinking of wonderful tortures to inflict upon them.

He's eyes went to Tora and turned hard as diamonds. The dark-skinned boy was a healthy specimen for dissection. Izo's red eyes slid up and down Tora's broad frame noting the muscles there, yes he would make a strong subject that would survive the worst of the experiments

Izo looked to Kiyomi and licked his lips. He would certainly have fun with her seeing as she was the only girl in sight. It had been nearly a hundred years since he felt the warmth of a woman and he would feel Kiyomi's whether she wanted it or not. Yes, she was very beautiful and very young. Izo felt his mouth water looking into her frightened blue eyes, Kiyomi was definitely at the top of his 'To Do' list. Young and virginal was just how Izo liked em.

He turned his head causing the bones in his neck to crack making each of the children jump. Izo looked to Fumihiko and smiled, "_So this is the young man how found my book,"_ He thought happily. Izo would surely reward Fumihiko with a slow and painful death while his beloved siblings watched. Izo would savor their pleas for him to stop ripping Fumihiko to pieces and scattering the remains like the dog he was. He would start with those marvelous red eyes, they would make quite the collection piece. Once that was done he would dispose of him.

Finally Izo looked to Jiro who was shaking like an earthquake. Izo smiled evilly at the child gaining a whimper from the frightened boy. He really had no use for Jiro and most likely the toddler would get in the way. He would be the first to go.

"Thank you children, for resurrecting me." Izo began bowing politely, "now you must give me a chance to thank you by…tearing you limb from limb."

"You're sick!" Tora yelled angrily at Izo who looked on unphased by the outburst, " what are you planning to do you bastard? Kill us?

Izo nodded, "Those where my exact plans…wait you look vaguely familiar have we met before?"

Tora scowled, had he known this bastard a hundred years ago his ass would have been grass!

"No we haven't!" Tora snapped, Izo arched an eyebrow.

Izo studied Tora for a long time noting his dark-skin, brownish greenish eyes and…vacant expression. It was then Izo placed the face.

"Oh that is right, you must be Tora Hidekio, the great ancestor to Hitomi Hidekio." Izo drawled, Tora looked at him stunned wonder how Izo knew about his great grandfather. Izo noted his expression.

"Ah, now you remember. Your great grandfather my dear delusional Tora. Hitomi was his name if memory serves. He was my loyal servant."

"You're lying!" Tora roared, Kiyomi was frightened at the anger Tora displayed, Izo smirked evilly his red eyes glowing full of mirth.

"Now really Tora, you have to cease this braveheart act. It is getting rather old, rather quickly." Izo sniped at the tormented teen.

Tora refused to believe that anyone is family helped such a cruel, coldhearted bastard like he said.

"Would you like for me to tell why?" Izo said his gaze hardening on Tora who was shaking from rage.

"Your poor, poor grandfather. He didn't want to give himself to me for the sake of science. So like gentlemen we made an agreement…" Izo paused waiting for Tora to respond.

"And?" Tora hollered wanting to know the truth,

"Furthermore, he agreed to be my willing assistant. At first he did not like it especially when it came to 'disciplining' the children, however he became a natural in no time at all… and very skilled with a scalpel. I offered him knowledge in exchange for his life and Hitomi agreed. He said he was just putting those poor souls out of their misery when he killed them. You should be thankful someone in your family pursed knowledge and not the life of a dismal servant destined for manual labor" Izo explained his hands clasped tightly around his back, Tora swelled with anger and disgust. Izo was insulting his family, mocking them as if they were lower than dogs!

"YOUR LYING! YOU THREATENED HIS LIFE! HOW WAS HE SUPPOSE TO SAY NO TO THAT!" Tora screamed, no it couldn't be true. Someone, someone in his family was a willing accomplice to this madness? It couldn't be true…it just couldn't be…

However, every word Izo spoke was true. While in his servitude, Hitomi had the unfortunate fate to damn all of his ancestors to be bound to this house of hell. It was his guilt for the crimes he had committed that tied him to this house. Those wretched memories is what haunted every ancestor Hitomi had... He thought at the time what he was doing was mercy, doing all he could to end peoples suffering although there where times where Hitomi himself had caused it. Hitomi was ashamed of himself and prayed to God his ancestors would not have live through the repulsion he had endure.

"He could have simply said no." Izo teased,

"You fucking bastard!"

"Do you know what he did with those bodies my dear Tora?" Izo asked, Tora didn't answer instead he hands his hands clamped into tight fists,

"That beautiful lawn outside is the burial place of all the ignorant scholars. Those breathtaking rose bushes are the final resting place of all the young maidens. And the Babies Breath flowers is where the little mangled bodies of brats lie down for an eternal dirt nap!" Izo laughed, Tora saw red.

"SHUT UP!" Tora said sprinting up and grasping Izo by the collar of his shirt, Izo didn't even flinch.

"Ah, judging by your reaction, I say you are rather upset." Izo mocked the tormented boy. "In exchange for eternal salvation, Hitomi gave his life and lives of his ancestors. You and your children, and your children's children are forever bound to serve this house. And as the Master of this house you will do as I say." Izo growled lowly, at that moment something inside Tora snapped.

His green/brown eyes went wide and glazed over. He looked like he had been taken over by something.

"Now, release me."

"Yes Master." Tora said as if possessed, Izo smirked as Tora straightened his collar.

"Welcome home Master, may I take your coat?"

"Tora what are you doing!" Kiyomi cried, Fumihiko and Jiro looked on in horror as Izo grasped Tora by the shoulders.

"That is good slave." He said smiling down at Tora,

"Thank you Master, what are your wishes my Master?"

Izo looked at each of the children and began cackling to himself, "That is a chip off the old block, Hitomi would be proud."

"Thank you Master, whatever you desire you shall have my Master."

"Good Tora, very good." Izo said his eyes still locked on the Ichimaru children.

"Gather up your friends Tora, we've got work to do."

"Yes Master."

* * *

**Lemony:** Things just went from bad to worse. Poor Tora he's Izo's mind slave!

**Wicked:** *fans self* I outdid myself when coming up Izo's character. I don't care if he's evil, Izo is hot! *licks finger* *SIZZLE* He's smokin!

**Awesome:** I'M SO CONFUSED!...REVIEW.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lemony:** Disco stick? I'm still stuck on that…Disco stick? (don't ask)

**Wicked:** Ahem, caz all those people where killed by Aurors or Gryffindors(with the exception of my husband, Snape, who was killed by a goddamn snake!) And I ask you what the bloody hell did Hufflepuffs do? NOTHING! At least Slytherins played a roll while Hufflepuffs really didn't do much…so that's check and check mate my friend. And what's so wrong with Malfoy? He's hot!

**Awesome: **SOS, someone please explain everything to me! I'm so lost!

* * *

Kiyomi, Fumihiko, and Jiro stood by in horror as they watched Izo put Tora under his control. With lightening fast speed, Izo had Kiyomi by the neck and Tora had Fumihiko struggling in one had and Jiro crying in the other.

"Let-let me go you sick fuck!" Kiyomi yelled struggling in Izo's grasp, the younger Ichimaru had only caused a tightening in his loins. Izo closed his eyes and let his head roll back once the familiar feeling of being flesh and blood again came back to him, his groin swelling with delight at the deliciousness feeling of arousal.

God, it had been to long.

He let Kiyomi struggle a little more before he tightened his hold on her windpipe with such a force Kiyomi immediately turned purple and began to cough. Izo laughed once her eyes turned red and she began to blackout, he loosened his grip and Kiyomi hacked once air was forced back into her lungs.

"Now my dear, you would do will not to struggle you have a very…profound effect on me." Izo said with a sly fanged grin each word coated with lust, Kiyomi looked at him still holding onto his forearm trying to break free of his vice-grip hold.

Fumihiko fought hopelessly against Tora who had him a full-body half-nelson. He kicked crazily but it didn't seem to help because Tora didn't even flinch, Fumihiko was too weak and too small to go up against someone as strong and as big as Tora. Jiro, on the other hand, knew he couldn't fight. He was too little, all he could do was scream bloody murder and hope his parents came to their rescue. "Let me go you big dumb lummox!" Fumihiko hollered angrily "Snap out of it!" Fumihiko was the eldest boy, he was suppose to protect his siblings, yet here he was trapped by Tora's embrace.

"Come along Tora, put the boy in the library, he has work to do. As for the child, up to the nursery with him, I'll deal with him later and as for you my dear Kiyomi…your coming with me." He said eyeing Kiyomi's slender figure.

"Yes Master." Tora said turning on his heels and heading towards the library with Fumihiko yelling obscenities at him, meanwhile Izo took Kiyomi kicking and screaming down to the basement. He was downright giddy with the raven-haired girl's behavior, if its one thing that Izo enjoyed more it was a woman who struggled. After all, they were the most fun.

Tora thru Fumihiko unceremoniously to the wooden floor in the library, he landed hard on his back. Before the silver-haired boy had a chance to respond, Tora swung the door shut and locked it from the outside. Fumihiko banged his hands on the door and finally broke down in tears.

If he was suppose to be so damn smart, how come he couldn't figure out way to stop all this madness. Tora repeated the process with Jiro, throwing the toddler to the floor and then shutting and locking the door behind him leaving him in the dark room. Jiro cried, he was smarting all over from being manhandled, however his concern lie squarely with his siblings. He was scared for them and knew Izo would hurt them very much and then come from him. But what he could but wait for fate to deal him his next hand.

Kiyomi's way wasn't the best either. Izo had her pinned against the cold cement wall and was fondling her roughly. Kiyomi turned her head away to keep from looking him in face.

Izo grabbed one of Kiyomi's modest breast and squeezed it hard gaining a strangled cry from the young girl.

"I can see already, my dear," Izo said licking his lips eyeing the delicious Kiyomi, "you will be a very vocal specimen."

Kiyomi didn't respond, instead she glared hatefully into his glowing red eyes hoping he would spontaneously combust. Just the Tora padded his way into the basement,

"Your orders have been fulfilled my Master. Is there anything else you require Master?" He said totally blank to the fact the Izo had Kiyomi pinned a wall and was palming her violently. Izo thought for a moment then smiled evilly at Tora and his gaze turned to Kiyomi.

"My dear Tora, there is no time to waste. We must fill your empty brain with knowledge," Here paused and turned back to Kiyomi with an absolutely toxic smirk, "Our first lesson will be on the female anatomy."

Kiyomi's eyes went impossibly wide at his words. Female anatomy? Just what in God's name did this psychopath mean? The raven-haired girl fought valiantly, punching and kicking Izo who looked on unphased. Women had fought against him before, Kiyomi was no different. Izo just wished that one day he would get a girl who wouldn't fight so much, she would just surrender to his will. (**Wicked:** ME!)

"Now Tora, come and subdue the specimen." He said waiting for Tora to approach. The dark-skinned boy caught Kiyomi in a bear hug and held her until she tired herself out. Izo walked to the far side of the basement, his memories of this room shooting back to him. All the wonderful screams of his female specimens filled his ears and echoed through this room. Now that he was among the living, those screams would fill the room once more! All the marvelous carving of human flesh would fill room and blood of innocents stain the walls.

Yes, it had been much too long for Izo.

Izo approached an ancient lockbox that was covered in dust and cobwebs. He blew the dust away and ran his fingers over the box, Izo reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a key. With that key, he opened the box to reveal a velvet bag. Izo's eyes glazed over as happiness washed over him like a plague of locusts. He slid his hand inside the bag and winced. Slowly, he revealed a scalpel that was fashioned of pure silver and shined in his hand.

"My babies…" he whispered gleefully choking back tears, "we are together again."

He examined the tool, not a speck of rust to be found. They where just as clean and sharp as the day he put them there. His tools had survived the test of time. Kiyomi gulped looking at the tool, she began to mouth a prayer.

Fumihiko sat on the floor his head buried in hands. Crying would the situation no good, he had to do something.

But what?

He was battling something supernatural, where's the logic in that? Fumihiko looked out the unbroken library window. His brilliant mind hatched an idea. Fumihiko snatched a book off of the shelf and hurled it through the window shattering it instantly.

In the basement, Izo and Tora didn't hear a thing. The sound was drowned out by Kiyomi's pleas for help. Fumihiko pushed an armchair up to the window and climbed out it. The rain came down hard, hitting the silver-haired boy like bullets. He looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. Fumihiko sprinted over to the fence and ripped a shovel from the ground. Fumihiko concluded Tora must've used it to dig out space for the fence. He weighed it in his hands, yes this would work.

Fumihiko crawled along the side of the house, deep in mud. He had been looking for the basement window, when he found it he peered inside watching Izo holding up something sharp and Tora holding onto a struggling Kiyomi. The Ichimaru girl thought she had been going insane when she brother outside, 'get Jiro' she mouthed to him. Fumihiko nodded but thought about how he was suppose to rescue his brother.

"_The other windows!"_ He thought, surely enough the windows on the other side of the house where still broken due to Izo's magnificent entrance. Fumihiko launched himself into the shattered window cutting himself on the broken glass. He ignored the pain and tiptoed through the house up to Jiro's room. He held the shovel high above his head, ready to hit anything that popped out him. Fumihiko unlocked Jiro's door and the toddler was huddled up in a corner. Jiro blinked a few times at his brother while Fumihiko motioned for him to be quiet. At that moment they both heard Kiyomi scream,

"Bad man have Omi," Jiro whispered, Fumihiko nodded,

"Its ok, Big Brother's gonna get him." He said scooping up the toddler and carrying him to his parents room. Fumihiko scooted him under the bed, and looked into his frightened face.

"Stay here Jiro, don't come out until I tell you," He whispered to his brother, Jiro nodded scooting as far back as he could beneath the bed.

"Whatever happens, I love you Jiro, don't ever forget your Big Brother," With that said Jiro watched Fumihiko's feet cross the room to the door and then close behind him, Jiro would heed his warning to stay under the bed. Whatever was about to happen, he surely didn't want to see it.

* * *

**Lemony:** Disco Stick? Really? I really can't get over that! (don't ask)

**Wicked:** Izo gets hotter and hotter every chapter. *sighs contently* *bats eyelashes* *dreamy expression spreads across face*

**Awesome:** Whoa! Go Fumihiko! Kick some ass! WHOOP THAT TRICK!...REVIEW.


	14. Chapter 14

**Awesome:** UGGGGHHHHH!

**Wicked:** Don't mind her, she's just throwing a fit.

**Lemony:** I'd throw a fit too if I ran into one of my ex's lol.

* * *

After was safely hidden away, Fumihiko snuck about the house wondering how he suppose to rescue Kiyomi. He heard another scream come from the basement and something inside him snapped.

Fuck logic and fuck plans!

This time, he was just gonna wing it.

Fumihiko mouthed a silent prayer as he approached the basement door, he counted backwards in his head.

Taking a deep breath Fumihiko ran into the basement to see Izo making incisions on Kiyomi's lower stomach, upon seeing his sister in pain Fumihiko swung the shovel back and whacked Izo in the back of the head!

"Leave my sister alone!"

_WHAAAAAAMMMMM!_

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Izo shouted in a rage holding onto the back of his bleeding head, Fumihiko hit him so hard the room was spinning. He staggered trying to grasp the boy, but Fumihiko reached way back and struck him with as much might as he could muster.

_WHAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!_

Fumihiko hit Izo so hard he spun all the way around. The silver-haired boy showed no mercy in his assault on the doctor. Fumihiko struck him to the point of breaking the head off of the shovel.

_WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_

Not like that stopped him.

He started to hit Izo with the wooden handle wielding it like a baseball bat. Once Izo looked good and fucked up, Fumihiko turned his attention to Tora and popped him in the back of the making him release Kiyomi instantly and fall to the ground unconscious. Fumihiko looked to Kiyomi was bleeding from cuts ranging from her bellybutton to her hips. The cuts weren't too deep, it was obvious Izo was just playing with her.

"Good going, Fumihiko." Kiyomi uttered weakly as Fumihiko helped her to her feet. He turned to see Izo standing and with a look of murder in his eyes.

"It would seem I have gravely underestimated you, Fumihiko Ichimaru." Izo said with blood dripping from his broken lip. Fumihiko glared at him and let Kiyomi balance herself on the wall, he put the wooden handle up at the ready in case Izo wanted to come at him.

Instead Izo just laughed. A deep throaty sound, he looked at Fumihiko with malice in his red eyes. He wouldn't be laughing when Fumihiko busted his ass one more time.

"Is that all you have? A shovel? My goodness, you are as bad as Tora. And here I thought you would find a better way to defeat me. I see scholars have not changed much." Izo drawled, Fumihiko wasn't listening instead he was holding the stick like a bat waiting for him to make a move. Kiyomi tried composing herself, but she continued to bleed out of her wounds at an alarming rate. She felt weak and lightheaded, all hope now lied with Fumihiko.

"They are still and ignorant bunch." Izo continued looking at his bruised body, he ran his fingers through his hair and pulled back a palm full of blood.

"Oh dear, this is unacceptable. You have injured me." Izo said, Fumihiko watched mortified as Izo crack every bone his body, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he looked as if he was in the middle of an orgasm.

"That is much better." Izo said smiling at the two, his lip was in perfect condition and no longer bleeding, he was standing up perfectly straight with his hands clasped behind his back. Fumihiko's eyes went wide, that bastard had healed himself!

"_Dammit,"_ Fumihiko thought as Izo laughed at his shocked expression, _"There's no_ _stopping him…wait maybe the book can help!"_ Fumihiko thought thinking back to how he was effected by the cursed medical book.

"Kiyomi," He whispered as Izo laughed manically, Kiyomi looked to her brother with her eyes glazed over, "Get the book, burn it." Fumihiko whispered, "I'll keep him here, go now!"

Kiyomi nodded and fought to get move her wobble legs. She limped from the basement and began to ascend up the stairway, each step her body racked with pain. It felt like menstrual cramps on steroids. It hurt so bad she could punch something!

Izo stopped his maniacal laughter and glared at Fumihiko, who was still holding the stick at shoulder level. He approached the boy but Fumihiko instinctively stepped back until he realized backing away Izo would only follow him. Fumihiko hightailed it up the stairs with Izo walking casually behind him.

"There is no need to run my dear Fumihiko. I have yet to kill you." Izo said grasping him by the ankle as he was sprinting up the stairs, Fumihiko turned and struck Izo across the face with the stick. Izo rolled his eyes and looked unphased, Fumihiko's brutish tactics were beginning to wear on his nerves.

"You see," He began with Fumihiko striking him once more making his head snap back, "This is the problem with the medical community. You find one way to do something and believe it is the right way. You are doing nothing but wasting your energy and achieving no results, Fumihiko." Izo said his words dripping in acid, Fumihiko didn't care, beating the hell out of this bastard was helping him. Fumihiko struck Izo on the hand he immediately let him go, Fumihiko bolted up the stairs with Izo holding his hand cringing in pain. He stood at the top of the stairs and glared down at him.

"Well, apparently something worked!" Fumihiko shouted at him closing the basement door and locking it. He ran into the living room to see Kiyomi face down on the floor in a puddle of blood. He turned his sister over and cradled her in his arms.

"Kiyomi? Kiyomi!" He said trying to rouse her, she had lost too much blood and was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Please, Kiyomi!" Fumihiko cried his eyes selling with tears, oh if that bastard took his sister from him Fumihiko would beat him until he was an inch from death, nurse him back to health, and then beat him again!

"Fumi…" She whispered, tears began to fall from Fumihiko's eyes. Oh no, he was losing her.

"Please, Kiyomi you're my sister! I could never lose you! I love you too much! Please Kiyomi stay with me!"

Holy shit.

Fumihiko just openly admitted he loved his sister, even though they fought and worked each others last nerve they where still family and loved each other. If Fumihiko lost his beloved big sister he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

And how the hell was he suppose to explain that to his parents?

No, Kiyomi definitely couldn't die! Just as he was about tell his sister how much he loved her, Izo floated through the door as if it wasn't there. He was clapping his hands at Fumihiko's performance.

"Very well done, no honestly, I was quite impressed. Have you ever considered a life in theater?" He mocked, Fumihiko's eyes flashed in anger at Izo's calm exterior. Fumihiko carefully lie Kiyomi's head down and clutched the stick in his hands. He looked down at his sister fighting to stay conscious.

"You…" Fumihiko seethed, "BASTARD!"

Fumihiko ran up to Izo and struck him repeatedly and in every place he could. Izo took his beating in stride laughing the entire time.

"Yes! Yes! Yes Fumihiko! Let it all out, your rage, your frustration!" Izo cackled as the stick struck his face once more. Fumihiko was heaving for air determined to beat that son of bitch into a coma and then beat him so more. Once he ran out of breath, Fumihiko stood hunched over watching Izo giggling in a corner.

"Hahahhaha that was brilliant Fumihiko." Izo said getting to his feet, " In fact we're not so different, you and I."

Fumihiko hit him once more taking him back down,

"I'm nothing like you!" Fumihiko shouted hitting him again and again until he tired himself out. Izo just laughed.

"On the contrary…Yes! Yes! You feel rage, you feel anger, you feel resentment. Good, very good. Because that is exactly how I felt with the ignorance of the world! The same way you strike me like dog, taking out your anger is the same way I released mine…with the deaths of the ignorant. We both use force and brutality to get our point across." Izo said standing to his feet and smiling happily at the tormented boy.

"As I said, you and I are not so different." Izo said healing his wounds once more with Fumihiko glowering at him. He could heal his injuries a hundred times over and Fumihiko would still beat him to a bloody pulp.

"But do you wish to know the difference between you and I?" Izo said smirked toxically at Fumihiko. Without warning Izo had Fumihiko by his neck and squeezed down until Fumihiko hacked up blood.

"I can actually kill you."

Fumihiko kicked wildly trying to break loose, he tried lifting the stick but to no avail.

"I will NOT be defeated by a child. And when death claims you, I will go for your beloved siblings and see to it death claims them as well. Then I will continue my research! No one will disobey me! Ever!" Izo cackled at the grimacing.

"Hey! You let my brother go!" Kiyomi hollered leaning herself up against the fire place as she through ha mtach into the pit. Izo's eyes went impossibly wide at the girl who was clutching the medical book.

"What do you think you're doing…" He whispered at her, Kiyomi smirked,

"Lighting your ass on fire!" She replied throwing the book into the flames, Izo dropped Fumihiko and tried to wrapped his hands around Kiyomi's neck.

"NOOOOOO!" He shouted in fury, but before he could get his hands on Kiyomi he erupted into flames.

"YOU WRETCHED GIRL!" He howled as the flames danced around his body, he spun wildly around the living room. he let out an unholy scream that ended up shaking the whole house. The flames died down and the last of Izo Kazunari was in the middle of the floor nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"Go… to hell!"

Kiyomi finally collapsed from trying to hold herself up, Fumihiko scuffled over to his sister.

"Omi! Omi!" He heard Jiro call from the banister, he had been there the entire and watched the whole thing, Jiro was scared for his sister and ran down the stairs to her.

"Hey squirt…you're walking…." She said to her little brother, Jiro didn't even notice he was standing up and not crawling.

"Kiyomi? Are you ok?" Fumihiko asked worriedly lifted Kiyomi's shirt and examining her wounds.

Then something miraculous happened, Kiyomi's wounds sealed themselves off and left small scars across her stomach.

"I'm ok now." She said weakly, She hugged her siblings closely and their they stayed until their parents returned.

~Epilogue~

After making up a trumped up story about a tornado blowing through their house, each of the siblings where no longer questioned by their parents. Gin and Rukia were just happy to find that they were all in one piece after a 'supposed' natural disaster. Tora regained consciousness and couldn't remember a thing, luckily Kiyomi informed him he was knocked unconscious by a piece of flying debris from the 'tornado'. He shrugged it off because he couldn't remember shit. Sense then Kiyomi crossed Tora off her 'guys to date' list after that whole episode, she was certain she wouldn't be dating for awhile. But that didn't stop her from teasing him as he worked. After their home was repaired, Jiro no longer feared the dark or spoke of the 'Bad Man'. Instead he was enjoying the freedoms that walking granted him, he was now all over the place, getting into things he normally couldn't have when he crawled. Gin once found him in the vents in his room! As for Fumihiko, he discovered he had quite a talent for swinging a stick and took to baseball to vent his frustrations. He was pinch hitter and became the captain of the Junior Rockies and in no time leading his team all the way to the Junior World Series and winning! As for Rukia and Gin, they where ecstatic to see their children no longer fighting but building each other and up and helping each other when they needed it. They suspected they had done something wrong to be acting so well behaved, but shrugged it off as the months followed and they didn't fight anymore. In the end, they finally found a place called home.

THE END!

* * *

**Awesome**: Lord! Why me? Out of all the people I could have run into!

**Lemony:** Awww, Awesome is angry. And BTW, I only said The Rockies because their my favorite baseball team! Go Rockies!

**Wicked:** Well, Izo burst into flames *sigh* it was fun while it lasted.

**Lemony**: And remeber, always keep an eye out for what pops out of my head next, and finally...REVIEW!


End file.
